grâce à une étoile
by Panthere
Summary: Le petit harry de 6 ans est malheureux avec les Dursley. Un soir une étoile filante passe et harry fait un voeu. Ce voeu va se réaliser au delà de toutes ses espèrances... fic rééditée
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : tout à J.K. Rowling ! rien pour nous ! c'est pas juste ! En plus on gagne rien ! OUIN ! non c'est pas grave allez bonne lecture !

RAR : merci à tout ceux qui ont reviewé que ce soit des critiques ou des encouragements.

Merci à Polly-P pour avoir corrigé mes nombreuses fautes en conjugaison !

Grâce à une étoile

PROLOGUE

À 6 ans, le petit Harry Potter était un petit garçon très malheureux. Privé de parents, privé d'amour, privé d'attention privé d'amitié, privé de nourriture parfois, privé de liberté et privé de dignité, bref privé de tout.

En effet ses parents étaient morts, dans un accident de voiture d'après son oncle et sa tante chez qui il vivait depuis ce funeste jour. Mais vers la période d'halloween, le petit Harry commençait à avoir des rêves de lumière verte, de rires diaboliques et de cris de souffrance et de peur.

En ce jour de 30 octobre 1986 (là il a 6 ans), il fit un autre cauchemar rempli de lumière verte et d'angoisse. Il fit l'erreur d'en parler à ses « parents ». Son oncle et sa tante l'enfermèrent dans le petit placard sous l'escalier qui était sa chambre depuis ses 1 ans et ils lui crièrent que la magie n'existait pas. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi la raison de ces cris répétés puisqu'il ne croyait pas en la magie. Il essaya de s'endormir mais en vain… Alors il compta les moutons…

« un mouton, deux moutons, trois moutons, etc. »

Puis, il s'endormit…

Bip !Bip !Bip !… (c'est le bruit d'une montre )

C'était la vieille montre de Dudley qui venait de sonner. Harry la regarda. Il l'avait trouvé par terre toute cassée, Dudley s'était sûrement assis dessus. Il trouvait ça étrange car quand il l'avait trouvé, elle ne marchait plus et maintenant elle fonctionnait ! Personne ne l'avait réparé en plus. Il trouvait ça bizarre. Harry regarda l'heure. Il était minuit moins cinq. Il n'avait pas pu mangé aujourd'hui car il avait soi-disant mal tondu le gazon (je sais c'est nul mais c'est le premier truc auquel je pensais). Son ventre gargouilla. Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte … étrangement la porte était ouverte. D'après lui, Pétunia avait oublié de la fermer. Il sortit. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo. Il aurait put cuisiner mais cela faisait trop de bruit et il risquait une grosse correction si il réveillait les Dursley. C'était peut être le seul point positif qu'il avait avec les Dursley, il avait appris à cuisiner. À la place il prit une pomme rouge et il commença à la déguster. Il avait oublié le goût et la saveur de la pomme, tellement sucrée et fondante. Il s'assit prés de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. L'air était frais. Il regarda le ciel et les étoiles. Il adorait regarder les étoiles, point lumineux parmi tant d'obscurité. Il aperçut une étoile filante… il se dit « Vite un vœu ! »

« Je souhaite que mes parents viennent me libérer des Dursley et que nous vivions heureux tous ensemble. »

Derrière lui, l'horloge de la cuisine sonnait minuit…

(je sais le vœu c'est un peu niais mais bon là il a 6 ans et parent dans le sens qu'ils ont du sang en commun pas dans le sens parents biologiques)

nda les chapitres 1,2 et 3 sont déjà près. Je suis en train d'écrire le 4 ! Ils font tous 3 pages mais j'essaye d'augmenter les pages. Vous laissez combien de temps à Polly-P pour corriger mes chapitres ?

Au prochain chapitre ! (dans quelques jours promis)


	2. perte de contrôle

1er chapitre perte de contrôle

Harry resta là pendant cinq minutes et mangea tranquillement une autre pomme. Il fut rassasié. En partant, il jeta les deux trognons de pomme puis il lança un dernier regard à la fenêtre et s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié de refermer la fenêtre. Il retourna sur ses pas et ferma la fenêtre. Soudain quelque chose d'incroyable se produisit ! Des étincelles rouges, vertes, jaunes, bleues et grises passèrent _à travers _la fenêtre fermée et se dirigèrent vers Harry avant de l'entourer le temps d'une seconde ! Il crut qu'il devenait fou ! Il se dirigea rapidement vers l'étroit placard qui lui servait de chambre et s'y allongea, espérant retrouver le sommeil mais l'épisode dans la cuisine restait dans ses pensées. Il regarda autour de lui, essayant de trouver quelque chose pour le distraire. Il ne trouva rien. Puis le placard lui même lui rappela des mauvais souvenirs. Chaque nuit, ce placard lui rappelait l'horrible injustice de ce qu'il subissait.

Il en venait même à se demander comment il avait fait pour apprendre à marcher, parler et autres choses essentielles alors que les Dursley n'avaient rien fait pour lui apprendre. Il pensait aussi qu'ils avaient essayé de l'empêcher d'apprendre tout ça. Il se sentait presque comme un esclave avec toutes les corvées qu'ils lui donnaient. Il n'avait jamais eu de vrais cadeaux à part des vieilleries alors que Dudley était comblé, chouchouté, pourri-gaté. Il connaissait ce mot depuis peu. L'école. Un autre de ses mauvais souvenirs. Quand il essayait de se lier d'amitié avec les autres, la bande à Dudley effrayait toutes les personnes avec qui il avait une chance d'amitié. Les petites fille trouvaient ses yeux, verts comme la plus belle des émeraudes, et ses cheveux noir de jais absolument choux. Mais ses vieux habits trois fois trois grand, ses lunettes mille fois réparées et sa mauvaise réputation ne jouaient pas en sa faveur. Quand il lisait un livre, Dudley le prenait et le jetait dans la boue si bien que le pauvre Harry se retrouvait à repayer le livre à la bibliothécaire qui ne comprenait rien. Puis il sentit la fatigue venir. Ses paupières avec des longs cils commençaient à se fermer. Il s'endormit.

Bang !Bang !Bang!

Tante Pétunia frappa à la porte du placard sous l'escalier pour réveiller « son bon à rien de neveux » et lui ordonna de préparer le petit-déjeuner de son Dudleynouchet chéri. Harry se leva et alla à la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner des Dursley. Il savait que de toute façon Dudley aurait la plus grosse part et lui la plus petite. Il prépara les œufs au bacon désiré par Dudley ce matin. Tout en préparent le petit déjeuner, il repensa à la nuit dernière.

Ces fichues étincelles ne voulaient pas sortir de sa tête. Maintenant, en y repensant, il se sentit bizarre comme dans un brouillard, mais un brouillard apaisant, vidé de toutes pensées à part ces maudites étincelles qui persistaient.

Harry perdit tout contrôle sur son corps. Il laissa tomber la poêle et son contenu, alla vers le placard sous l'escalier et y rassembla ses maigres affaires. L'oncle Vernon l'empoigna par le pull mais Harry saisit sa main et le propulsa à l'autre bout de la pièce avec une force inconnue. Ensuite il se dirigea vers la porte de la cuisine et la ferma d'un simple geste de la main. Puis il attendit, immobile. Il n'attendit pas longtemps. Trente secondes plus tard, plusieurs personnes apparurent dans un tourbillon d'étincelles rouges, vertes, jaunes, bleues et grises. Son cerveau ne savait pas qui étaient ces personnes mais son cœur si.

Ils se tenaient par la main et Harry attrapa celle qu'on lui tendit. Et immédiatement il sentit une chaleur réconfortante. Ils disparurent à nouveau dans un tourbillon de paillettes…

(nda : je sais ça fait un peu trop répétitif mais bon j'avais pas le choix) (Ndbl: Paillettes, c'est vraiment le mot que tu voulais employé ? j'aurais pensé qu'étincelles auraient mieux convenu)(nda : c'est ok j'ai changé)

Ils atterrirent devant un château immense aux innombrables tours et tourelles. Il y avait une grande étendue d'herbe encore mouillée par la rosée du matin et un grand lac reflétant les couleurs du soleil. Harry était toujours dans cet espèce de brouillard. Ils s'avancèrent vers une grande porte ornée de somptueux dessins gravés à même la porte et recouvert d'une mince couche d'or, certainement l'entrée du château. Ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers une salle. Elle faisait deux fois le jardin des Dursley. Elle était spacieuse, propre comme un sou neuf. Les murs étaient décorés d'un savant mélange de diverses couleurs. Chaque couleur avait eu sa place. Un feu ronflait dans la cheminée et donnait ainsi à la salle une ambiance accueillante et chaleureuse. Tout le contraire du placard sous l'escalier.

Puis Harry revint à lui. Il fut heureux mais triste en même temps de sortir de ce brouillard. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil moelleux où il s'enfonça. Il observa tour à tour les cinq personnes devant lui. Il y avait un très vieil homme qui ressemblait au père Noël, le gros ventre et les habits rouges en moins. Il avait une longue barbe, il était assez grand, son dos était légèrement courbé et ses yeux étaient bleus comme le plus beau des océans. Il s'appelait Merlin.

Il y avait aussi un deux autres hommes. Le premier était grand, très grand. Sa robe était rouge sang. Des traits carrés, des yeux marrons parsemés d'or et des cheveux roux cendrés. Il se nommait Godric Griffondor. L'autre venait d'une famille aristocratique d'après ses longues mains blanches et sans défauts. Ses traits fins, son regard froid et supérieur le prouvaient aussi. Il avait un nez petit par rapport à l'autre homme. Il était de taille moyenne et sa robe de velours était des plus belles. Il avait des yeux gris métallique et des cheveux noirs. Son nom était Salazar Serpentard.

Il y avait également deux femmes. L'une avait les yeux noirs comme les ténèbres. Mais la douceur et la tendresse qui se lisaient dans son regard dissuadaient quiconque de son appartenance aux ténèbres et ses cheveux étaient blond cuivré. Elle était assez grande pour une femme. Elle avait des traits doux et n'importe quel homme pourrait tomber sous son charme. Elle s'appelait Helga Poufsouffle. Enfin la dernière femme était tout aussi belle que l'autre. Elle avait un air intelligent. Elle n'avait pas de lunettes pour gâcher ses magnifiques yeux bleu océan où il y avait un grand plaisir à y plonger. Ses longs cheveux vénitiens ( roux et blonds) encadraient son visage de femme-enfant. Elle était exceptionnellement grande pour une femme. Son nom était Rowena Serdaigle. Chez chaque personnage, on sentait une grande puissance. Ils étaient tous terriblement beaux ( à part Merlin mais il est vieux donc).(si quelqu'un me dit que je n'ai pas fait d'effort d'imagination je l'étripe ! ndbl: tu aurais pu les vêtir de tutus roses, quand même !)(nda : c'est pas des danseurs classiques à ce que je sache et en plus y'a pas que des tutus roses) L'enchanteur Merlin prit la parole :

« Bonjour Harry, Dit-il calmement.

- Qui êtes vous ? Comment connaissez vous mon nom ?demanda Harry, paniqué.

- Je m'appelle Merlin, répondit ledit Merlin.

- Vous êtes Merlin ! Le célèbre Merlin l'enchanteur ! demanda l'enfant complètement éberlué

- Effectivement, c'est moi. Je vois que tu connais mon histoire, j'en suis flatté, dit le célèbre magicien (Merlin) avec une lueur étrange dans le regard.

- Qu'est qui le prouve ? questionna l'enfant aux yeux verts, étant devenu méfiant.

- Et bien tu le sais au plus profond de toi même qui je suis. Ton sang le sait, ton cœur le sait mais ton cerveau l'ignore. Suis ton cœur . Tu peux me croire. C'est le meilleur guide possible. »

Il avait raison. Harry le sentait. Quelque chose en lui lui disait qu'il avait raison. L'homme devant lui était bien Merlin l'enchanteur, son cœur le lui avait dit.

« Qui sont les personnes autour de vous, m'sieur (bl: on garde le m'sieur ! siteuplé ! c'est trop choouu !nda :dac) Merlin ?

- Je te présente Godric Griffondor, fit Merlin en lui montrant un homme aux cheveux roux cendrés avec des yeux marrons avec quelques nuances d'or par-ci par-là et habillé en rouge.

- Bonjour Harry, répondit Griffondor d'un air enjoué.

- Bonjour monsieur ( à lire à l'ancienne) Griffondor, dit-il timidement.

- Voici sa femme, Rowena Serdaigle, qui a préféré garder son nom de jeune fille, le vieux mage montra une femme aux cheveux vénitiens avec des yeux bleu océan.

- Salutations jeune Potter, dit-elle d'un ton calme et posé.

- Salutations madame Serdaigle, répondit le petit d'une voix à peine audible en répétant les formules utilisées auparavant.

- L'homme que tu vois ici s'appelle Salazar Serpentard, présenta le vieil homme.

Il désigna un homme habillé de vert émeraude. Cet homme a des yeux gris métal et des cheveux noir. Serpentard le salua d'un hochement de tête. Harry fit de même.

- Voici la dernière mais non la moindre, Helga Poufsouffle.

Harry la regarda. Elle avait un regard doux, maternel. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir irréel, sa robe avait la couleur du soleil dans ses beaux jours et ses cheveux étaient blond cuivré, contrastant avec ses yeux. Elle le salue, lui aussi.

- Mais pourquoi m'avez vous emmené ici? Demanda Harry»

L'enfant aux cheveux noir de jais ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils l'avaient emmené ici. Ils se regardèrent l'un après l'autre puis leur regard se tourna à nouveau vers l'enfant.

« Tu ne sais pas pourquoi ?lui demanda Griffondor . »

même si Merlin est censé être mort depuis 3 ou 4 siècle on va dire que c'est une forme évoluée du fantôme qui peut prendre les objets et tout et tout mais qui est déjà mort et qui vit à Poudlard

RAR : Le Saut de l'Ange : Merci beaucoup ! ça me fait vraiment très plaisir de savoir que ce que j'écris est choupinet (non c'est pas ironique). Merci pour ta future fidélité ! bisous !

Rebecca-Black : merci ! Tu la trouves cute mon histoire? Snif !snif !

Magic-Pinky : Oui son vœu s'est réalisé c'est bien non ?merci pour tes encouragements ! ça fait très plaisir !On s'en rend pas compte !

Je suis super contente que vous trouviez mon premier chapitre mimi ! c'était pas le but premier mais c'est pas grave. J'espère que le 2ème vous plait autant ! bisous tout le monde ! vous laissez une review si vous voulez mais c'est pas obligatoire mais c'est bon pour mon moral d'en laisser !)


	3. révélations

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi ! Tout vient de l'imagination de J.K Rowling !À part les quelques personnages secondaires que j'ai inventé. Merci à Polly-P pour la correction.

3ème chapitre : révélations

_rappel : Mais pourquoi m'avez vous emmené ici? Demanda Harry»_

_L'enfant aux cheveux noir de jais ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils l'avaient emmené ici. Ils se regardèrent l'un après l'autre puis leur regard se tourna à nouveau vers l'enfant._

_« Tu ne sais pas pourquoi ?lui demanda Griffondor . » _

Il fit un signe négatif de la tête.

« Tu ne te rappelle pas de ton vœu ? s'inquiéta la dame en jaune, Poufsouffle.

- Si, je m'en rappelle. Mais comment a-t-il pu se réaliser ?

- Et bien, vois-tu, jeune enfant, pour qu'un vœu se réalise il faut plusieurs choses, répondit Serdaigle

- Quelles sont-elles ? la coupa Harry avec la vivacité d'un serpent. (ndbl : jolis mots savants pour un enfant de 6 ans)(nda :P)

- Doucement, jeune enfant, dit Serdaigle. Donc il faut que la personne le veuille réellement, il y a aussi une date et une heure précise, généralement c'est une date importante qui a marqué la personne. Il faut aussi que les dieux soient en accord avec ce vœu et les personnes concernées aussi. Il faut aussi que la personne soit digne de cet accord. Et toi mon petit, tu as réuni toutes ces conditions ce qui fait que ton vœu a pu se réaliser.

- Ca veut dire que vous êtes des parents à moi ? demanda Harry dans un ton plein d'espoir»

Il releva la tête.

« Oui, nous avons effectivement le même sang, répondit Serpentard, le seul qui, jusqu'à maintenant, n'avait pas parlé. »

Harry se mit à pleurer de joie. Il avait enfin trouver une famille gentille et chez qui il pourrait rester. Ils attendirent patiemment qu'il se calme. Il arrêta de pleurer. Il se posait encore plein de questions qui ne demandaient qu'à être posées.

Comme s'il lisait en lui, Serpentard lui dit de poser ses questions.

« Où sommes-nous ?

- Eh bien, nous sommes dans l'école de magie de Grande-Bretagne, Poudlard. C'est moi même, ma femme, Salazar et Helga qui l'avons crée, répondit Griffondor avec de la fierté plein la voix .

Toussotement de la part de Merlin.

- Je te rappelle, mon cher, que j'ai aidé aussi, rappela Merlin d'un air amusé.

- Mais oui, mais oui. Alors jeune lion, as-tu d'autres questions ? demanda Griffondor en reportant son attention sur le petit.

- A quelle époque sommes-nous ? demanda Harry.

- Tu es très observateur, jeune enfant, remarqua Serdaigle, c'est très bien. Nous sommes en 987 après j-c. La dynastie des Capétiens vient de commencer. Une autre question ?

- Comment est-ce que je peux être un descendant de Merlin ? »

Cette question lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment.

« Je vais te l'expliquer moi même, Harry. Il se trouve que je suis le grand-père de Rowena. Les descendants de Godric/Rowena et Helga/Georges Potter se marieront. Ainsi ton père sera le descendant de Godric, moi, Rowena et Helga et de Georges Potter. Ta mère contrairement à ce que les autres croiront ne sera pas d'origine non-sorcière, ou moldu…

- Moldu ?coupa Harry

Une personne n'ayant pas de pouvoirs magiques , expliqua Merlin.

Donc en fait elle sera une sang-mêlé. Sa mère s'appellera Rose Coste, descendante de la famille Lucky, Black et Malfoy mais ignorant tout de ses origines. Ta future grand mère sera la petite fille de Jean Lucky et Callisto Black. Leur enfant se mariera à Lucie Malfoy et elle lui fera 2 enfants. Une fille qui sera ta grand-mère mais qui est née sans pouvoirs et un fils qui continuera la lignée des Malfoy et qui se croira fils unique. Donc ta mère sera une descendante inconnue de ces 3 grandes familles de sang purs.(1)

- Pourquoi dites-vous que je suis le descendant de Serpentard ?

- Vois-tu, petit homme, expliqua Serpentard d'un ton méprisant, mon descendant, un demi-sang, a voulu te tuer toi et ton père. Il voulait être le seul descendant des fondateurs sur terre. Il a tué tes parents mais n'a pas pu te tuer, toi. Ta mère s'est sacrifiée, une chose totalement stupide mais efficace, et t'a sauvé de la mort. Mon descendant t'a transmit ses pouvoirs et est maintenant presque mort. Ce qui fait de toi mon seul héritier et celui de ma femme Joce Eden.

Harry était abasourdi. Lui qui croyait que ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture et qui se croyait ordinaire voire sans intérêts. Les Dursley lui avaient menti depuis toujours. Puis il pensa « Mais s'ils m'ont menti sur la mort de mes parents, peut être m'ont-ils menti sur le fait que la magie existe ? » Il demanda timidement.

« Êtes vous tous des sorciers ?

- Tu comprend vite, jeune enfant, dit Rowena.

- Oui nous sommes des sorciers, renchérit Helga.

- Donc moi aussi je suis un sorcier ? demanda Harry, posant _la_ question

- Oui , tu es un sorcier Harry, répondit Merlin. »

Maintenant Harry comprenait mieux pourquoi des choses anormales se produisaient lorsqu'il était en proie à des grandes émotions tels que la colère ou la peur.

« Qu'est que je fais là ? »

-Tu es ici pour appendre Harry. Un prophétie te lie à Tom Jedusor, le descendant de Salazar. Elle dit en bref que tu dois le tuer ou être tué. Lorsque nous avons entendu ton appel, nous avons beaucoup discuté et nous nous sommes mis d'accord. Nous joignons l'utile à l'agréable. Tu pourras vivre ici. Nous allons aussi t'entraîner, Harry. Ainsi tu pourra vaincre Tom alias Voldemort. dit Merlin.

Mais je veux tuer personne moi ! s'écria Harry.

Tu n'as pas le choix., répondit tristement Godric, résigné.

- Est ce que je suis le seul enfant ici ?demanda Harry, horrifié à l'idée de tuer.

- Non, tu n'es pas le seul enfant ici. Bien que l'école est ouvert depuis l'année dernière, nous avons du mal à trouver des sorciers. La religion est beaucoup trop présente et les sorciers découverts sont cachés ou abandonnés ou pire encore tués. Mais durant ton apprentissage, tu n'auras aucun contact avec les 5 élèves d'ici, dit Griffondor.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda Harry ne comprenant pas.

- Car il te faudra te consacrer uniquement au travail. De plus vous aurez des chambres personnelles qui empêcheront les étrangers de rentrer, c'est à dire tout le monde à part les professeurs et toi.

- Est-ce que un jour je retournerai au 20ème siècle ?

- Tu le pourra uniquement quand ton apprentissage sera fini ce qui prendra dix ans au minimum, répondit Serpentard d'un ton aussi glacial que l'Arctique.(l'arctique c'est en haut ou en bas ? bl : C'est en haut, mais ya pas de différence côté température )(nda :ok)

- Très bien, murmura Harry.

**Du côté de Dumbledore au XX ème siècle :**

Tonks transplana devant l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, car il était bien connu que personne ne pouvait transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'école. Elle poussa le grand portail et se précipita au bureau du directeur. Elle dit le mot de passe « chocogrenouille » et entra dans le bureau en trombe. Dumbledore, plus qu'étonné, fit apparaître un siège où Tonks s'assit. Il lui demanda :

« Que se passe t'il Nymphadora ? »

Elle grimaça à l'entente de son prénom et lui répondit en haletant :

« Harry a disparu ! »

Dumbledore se releva brusquement, puis se rassit plus calmement, malmenant ainsi ses vieux os, et la regarda :

« Quand ?

- Eh bien, j'était allée rendre visite à Mme Figg, il y a un quart d'heure, mais elle n'était pas là, alors je l'ai attendue. Quand elle est arrivée, elle m'a dit que Harry avait disparu. Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle voulait lui proposer une tasse de thé mais que son oncle lui avait dit qu'il avait disparu 2h auparavant. Elle m'a raconté qu'elle allait vous informer mais qu'elle était à court de poudre de cheminette et que ce serait plus rapide si c'était moi qui vous le disait, expliqua l'aurore.

-Comment cela c'est t'il produit ?

- Nous les avons interrogés au véritasérum, les Dursley. Il était en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner quand, soudain il a laissé tomber la poêle. Il s'est dirigeait vers sa chambre alors son oncle l'a pris par le pull mais Harry l'a envoyer valser avec une force inimaginable. Puis, il aurait refermé la porte sans clé. Son oncle avait essayé de ouvrir la porte avec la clé mais en vain. Il a pu l'ouvrir 1 min plus tard mais quand il a fouillé la maison et la chambre du petit il n'a rien trouvé.

- Avons nous une idée de où il aurait pu allé ?

Et bien il n'était pas dans la maison, ni dans les alentours. Il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte donc ce ne sont pas les mangemorts qui sont à l'origine de cette disparition. Il serait apparemment partit de son plein grès. Nous avons lancés un sortilège de localisation mais rien, il n'était pas dans les environs…(2)

donc Drago Malfoy est le cousin au second degré de Harry. et si vous comprenez vraiment pas, marquez sur une feuille. Cela peut vous éclairer.

au début j'avais marqué « à croire qu'il a disparu de la surface de la Terre » mais en écrivant le chapitre suivant ça ne collait pas alors j'ai changé.

RAR : mixou : merci beaucoup mais si tu veux savoir pourquoi pas Sirius ou Rémus, déjà parce que même s'il sont proches de ses parents, ils n'ont pas de sang en commun ou alors vraiment très très très éloigné.

Rebecca-Black : merci !

Magic-Pinky: très space la famille, je sais. Au début j'avais pas marqué la forme évolué du fantôme mais après avoir lu un truc j'ai modifié. Merci pour la review.

Faby.fan : hé ouais c'est ça la magie !Merci pour le compliment !

Adrianna diabolique rogue : merci !

5 reviews ! c'est génial ! merci à tout le monde ! et merci aux revieweurs ! merci aussi aux lecteurs qui lisent sans laisser des reviews ! non c'est pas ironique ! merci tout le monde !


	4. journée chargée

Chapitre 7 : journée chargée

Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K Rowling à part les quelques personnages que j'ai inventé. Je ne gagne aucun argent en publiant cette fic.

**RAR : **(je ne suis pas sure que l'on a le droit de répondre aux reviews mais je le fais quand même !)

Laurastau : Merci beaucoup !J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Magic-Pinky : Merco beaucoup !ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu apprécies ma fic ! Il faut prendre compte des circonstances aussi. Au 10ème siècle on est encore dans le moyen-âge donc chasse aux sorcières, bûcher… et pour les gosses qui ne connaissent pas le sort pour s'en sortir. Aussi parce que je n'aime pas trop inventé des personnages, leur inventé une personnalité pour ça je n'ai pas d'imagination. Merci pour ta fidélité !

Underphoenix : Merci et bonne lecture !(psj'aime beaucoup tes fics)

Pegase : Là voilà !j'espère que tu vas aimer !

Rebecca-Black : Merci du fond du cœur et bonne lecture !

Ptronille : J'ai échappé aux tomates pourries ?sort avec prudence de la forteresse qu'elle s'est construite pour échappé aux tomates pourries de Ptronille et s'en prends comme même une dans la gueule Merci !et bonne lecture !(ps : Ptronille ça me rappelle Pétronille dans un bouquin « le chevalier de Jérusalem »)

Note de l'auteur : comme tous les auteurs qui vont en cours, je me vois obligé de vous dire que le rythme de parutions baissera. J'ai d'ailleurs profité de ses vacances et je suis déjà rendu au chapitre …8 ! (ne me frappez pas !) si vous voulez savoir pourquoi je ne publie pas jusqu'au chapitre 8, c'est parce que, de 1 ma correctrice doit corriger les chapitres, de 2 : j'essaye d'uploder de façon régulière. Fini !

**Note de l'auteur à l'avis des canadiens** : lire la note de la BL à la fin.

**Toujours avec Dumby et Tonks** :

Les épaules de Dumbledore s'affaissèrent et on eut l'impression qu'il avait soudainement pris 20 ans. Dans ses yeux, habituellement pétillants de malice, flottaient un air de tristesse et d'impuissance. Puis, lentement, il se leva et se dirigea vers ses instruments bizarroïdes et chercha un quelconque indice. Fumseck déploya ses ailes et s'envola pour se poser sur l'épaule de son maître. Il chanta quelques notes réconfortantes et resta perché sur son épaule. Dumbledore se rassit et poussa un soupir las. Tonks, qui, visiblement, attendait des réponses avec impatience, resta silencieuse et attendit que le grand sorcier prenne la parole, ce qui ne tarda pas.

« Aucune réponse et les boucliers qui entourent sa maison n'ont rien senti, dit-il dans un souffle avec une expression d'incompréhension et de douleur sur le visage »

Tonks baissa la tête avec un hochement de tête grave. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit brusquement sur Remus Lupin et Severus Rogue qui entrèrent en trombe avant de s'arrêter net devant les têtes d'enterrement de leurs collègues qui n'avaient pas relevé la tête, enfermés dans leur mutismes. Plusieurs secondes passèrent dans le silence le plus total. Remus brisa finalement ce silence pesant.

« Qu'est ce qu'y se passe ? fit-il sur un ton alarmé.

- …

- Y'a quelqu'un ? demanda t'il en passant une main devant les yeux de Tonks. »

Elle sortit de sa torpeur et parut fortement étonnée de les voir. Rogue réveilla à son tour le vieux sorcier qui n'avait jamais parut aussi fatigué.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Rogue.

- Harry a disparu, expliqua Dumbledore toujours autant désespéré.

- Quoi ! venait de hurler Lupin. Comment ça se fait !

- Potter a disparu ! s'exclama Rogue, étonné mais ne le montrant pas.

- Oui… dit Dumbledore dans un murmure à peine audible. »

Le maraudeur s'effondra sur une chaise et retint avec peine ses larmes. C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait débordé le vase. D'abord son meilleur ami et sa femme qui mourraient de la main de Voldemort, puis la mort de Peter (là ils sont encore amis vu qu'il pense que c'est Sirius qui les a trahit donc Peter n'est pas vu comme un rat fourbe) et pour finir l'emprisonnement de son autre meilleur ami, Sirius, à Azkaban. Jusque là, il avait réussi à tenir se raccrochant comme il pouvait à la pensée qu'il aurait pu profiter du fils de Cornedrue et à des souvenirs heureux de l'époque de Poudlard mais maintenant que son principal pilier s'était effondré en mille morceaux, il était dépassé. Dans un ultime espoir il demanda quelque chose.

« On ne sait pas où il est ?

- Non, dit Tonks, brisant le dernier espoir de Remus.

- Je pars tout de suite à sa recherche ! s'exclama Remus d'une voix décidée mais un peu tremblotante.

- Non Remus ! ordonna Dumbledore. Nous partons tous à sa recherche ! Tonks, rassemblez tous ceux que vous pouvez et dites leur de transplaner au 4 Privet Drive. Severus, allez voir les ex-mangemorts et essayez de savoir si ils y sont pour quelque chose. Remus, vous venez avec moi ! Nous transplanons tout de suite !

- Mais le sort de localisation n'a rien donné ! coupa Tonks.

- Le sort de localisation ne marche que sur cinq kilomètre. Harry a put aller beaucoup plus loin.

- Bien, admit Tonks, finissant la conversation.

Ils sortirent le plus vite possible et transplanèrent dès la sortie de Poulard atteinte.

**Retour vers Harry avec les fondateurs en 987 après J-C :**

« Voilà comment vont se passer tes journées cette année !dit Serdaigle d'un ton beaucoup plus joyeux que celui de Salazar.

- Tous les jours, réveil à 6 h du matin, petit –déjeuner à 6h30. Les repas se dérouleront dans une salle raccordée à ta chambre mais, lors de certaines soirées, tu pourras manger avec les autres élèves. Les cours commenceront à 7h du matin. Durant les deux premiers mois, un professeur te prendra à ta chambre et t'amènera à ton cours, généralement ce sera le professeur de ton premier cours, expliqua lentement Poufsouffle lui laissant le temps d'absorber les informations. Puis, une fois, que tu te seras repéré dans ce château, tu te rendras seul à tes cours. Chaque cours durera une heure et demi. Tu auras trois cours le matin et cinq cours l'après-midi. Tu dîneras dans ta chambre à 19h30 puis tu feras tes devoirs. Et tu auras un dernier cours théorique dans ta chambre à 22h30 par des professeurs différents chaque jours. Pour finir, le couvre-feu est à minuit.

- Mais je ne dormirai que six heures ! s'étonna Harry .

- En fait, tu dormiras douzes heures. Je prépare une potion pour tous les élèves qui double le sommeil et qui te fait tomber dans le sommeil, dès que tu la bois, et te réveille à 6h juste, expliqua Salazar d'un ton froid où une once de fierté apparaissait.

- Voici ton emploi du temps, lui tendit Griffondor. »

(je l'ai fait n'importe comment, sans aucune logique je l'avoue)

Lundi Mardi Mercredi Jeudi Vendredi Samedi dimanche

12h-6h repos repos repos repos repos repos repos

6h réveil réveil réveil réveil réveil réveil réveil

6h30-7h repas repas repas repas repas repas repas

7h-8h30 pot bot MET sort sport SaCM DCFM

8h30-10h MET DCFM sort SaCM duel pot duel

10h-11h30 sport pot SaCM DCFM sort MSB MET

11h30-12h repas repas repas repas repas repas repas

12h-1h30 MSB MSB pot MET runes sport MSB

1h30-3h DCFM duel QUID duel pot MET runes

3h-4h30 runes MET MSB MSB DCFM duel potions

4h30-5h goûter goûter goûter goûter goûter goûter goûter

5h-6h30 sort sport duel pot MET DCFM bot

6h30-8h duel sort DCFM bot MSB sort sort

8h-8h30 repas repas repas repas repas repas repas

8h30-10h30 dev dev dev dev dev dev dev

10h30-12h OC HM Ast divi OC ast divi

MSB:magie sans baguette

DCFM :défense contre les forces du mal

MET :métamorphose

Bot :botanique

Pot :potions

Sort :sortilèges

QUID :quidditch

Dev :devoirs

SaCM soins aux créatures magiques

OC :occlumencie

HM :histoire de la magie

Ast :astronomie

Divi :divination

(sur celui de Harry il n'y a pas d'abréviations)(nda:désolé si ce n'est pas clair, c'est que le site n'accepte pas mon tableau)

« Il est par contre provisoire, il changera l'année prochaine au profit d'autres matières.

- M'sieur Griffondor ! c'est quoi la métamorphose ? et ….

- Tes professeurs te l'expliqueront, répondit l'homme en rouge.

- Qu'est ce qu'une baguette ?

- Et bien c'est un canalisateur, il te permet d'utiliser ta magie plus facilement. Voilà à quoi ressemble une baguette magique, expliqua Rowena en lui montrant la sienne, tandis que Serpentard reniflait dédaigneusement devant le manque de savoir de son descendant.

- Et c'est quoi le bâton que vous tenez, monsieur Merlin ?

- C'est un bâton de pouvoir. Il est plus puissant qu'une baguette. Ce bâton me sert de baguette magique, répondit Merlin.

- AAAHHH ! s'exclama Harry.

- Aujourd'hui, tu n'as pas de cours. Tu iras avec Salazar acheter tes fournitures scolaires, interrompit Helga Poufsouffle »

Serpentard hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Harry se dit que cet homme en vert qui ne parlait pas beaucoup était très étrange.

« Bien, nous partons immédiatement, ordonna Salazar d'un ton qui n'attendait aucune réplique ou protestations. »

Godric et Rowena sortirent de la pièce main dans la main et Merlin et Helga sortirent eux aussi. Il ne restait plus que Harry et Salazar Serpentard dans la pièce. La salle autrefois si chaleureuse devint froide. Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Harry était gêné tandis que l'homme attendait. Puis il sortit brusquement rapidement suivi par Harry qui devait trottiner aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettaient. À croire que l'homme avait été militaire tellement il marchait vite ! Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers la sortie de Poudlard et sortirent de l'école. à ce moment, Harry se demanda où il allait car devant eux ne s'étendait qu'un terrain vierge s'arrêtant aux collines. L'homme lui prit la main sans douceur et dans le silence le plus complet, ils disparurent. Ils atterrirent dans une petite ruelle sombre et sortirent de ladite ruelle. Ils marchèrent un peu puis Harry s'arrêta. Il détailla tous les magasins et les grava dans sa mémoire tellement ils étaient beaux et accueillants. Ils se dirigèrent, ou plutôt Salazar se dirigea tandis que Harry courrait pour rattraper son retard. Ils arrivèrent devant un petit magasin appelé « Ollivander » et écrit plus bas « marchant de baguettes magiques depuis –83. ils entrèrent sous le son d'une petite clochette qui signala à son propriétaire que des clients venaient d'entrer. Un étrange homme apparut devant leurs yeux. Harry le dévisagea : petit avec de grosses lunettes devant les yeux, un visage ridé et des petites mains agiles qui bougeaient tout le temps. Le marchand leur dit :

« Bonjour et bienvenue chez Ollivander ! Je m'appelle Mr Ollivander, marchants de baguettes magiques de père en fils. Vous venez pour ?

- Nous venons pour l'enfant à côté de moi. La semaine dernière, je suis venu avec les ingrédients de sa baguette. Je suppose que vous l'avez terminée

- Effectivement, je vais la chercher immédiatement. »

Il s'en alla puis revint une minute plus tard avec une boîte contenant la baguette de Harry.

« Voilà votre baguette Mr. 27.8 centimètre, bois de baobab à l'intérieur, bois de chêne sacré en deuxième couverture et bois de cerise en troisième couverture. Crin de lion, plume d'aigle royal, écailles et croc de basilic, poil de blaireau magique, plume et crin de pégase (vous savez le cheval volant). Pour donner plus de puissance à votre baguette, j'ai ajouté sur la baguette un diamant, une émeraude, un saphir, un rubis et une opale. (Ces pierres sont sur les 2 bouts de la baguettes en rond). Et pour plus de compatibilité, je vous conseille de verser quelques gouttes de votre sang dans le trou prévu à cet effet. Le sort pour geler votre sang se dit « sanginus frozen » Je dois ajouter que cette baguette fut une des plus difficiles à réaliser de toute ma carrière et qu'elle est l'une de mes plus belles œuvres d'après moi. Elle coûte…trente-cinq gallions. »(1)

Salazar vida sa bourse dans sa main . Il tendit le tout à Mr Ollivander qui prit l'argent et le mit dans un coffre. Pendant ce temps, Harry contemplait sa baguette que Mr Ollivander lui avait donné juste après l'achat. Elle était magnifique. Légère, fine, des contours délicats. Etonnement, malgré le nombre d'ingrédients et de couches de bois, elle n'était pas alourdie ni grossie. En un mot parfaite. Les pierres brillaient à la lumière et faisaient des reflets irréels. Quand il toucha les pierres, les mêmes étincelles qu'auparavant apparurent et dansèrent devant lui. (danser dans le sens virevolter pas dans le sens qu'elles ont fait des sauts et tout) Il s'extasia devant la beauté et la puissance de sa baguette. Il revint sur Terre quand Serpentard perça un trou dans son nuage tout rose avec sa voix froide mais qui lui parut glacée.

« Il faut aller rechercher de l'argent. »

Harry ne répondit pas et le suivit tranquillement en continuant de contempler sa baguette. Quand il releva la tête, il vit que Salazar était loin devant lui. Alors il rangea sa baguette et courut pour le rattraper. Quand il fut à la même hauteur, son aïeul s'était arrêté devant un bâtiment blanc et l'attendait visiblement. Ils entrèrent, sans laisser le temps à Harry d'admirer l'édifice, et se présentèrent à un gobelin qui les emmena dans les sous-sol. Harry interpella le gobelin.

« Monsieur, où est ce qu'on va ?

- Nous allons aux 10 premiers coffres qui appartiennent à Mr Merlin, Griffondor, Serpentard et à Mme Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et les 5 autres appartiennent à des grandes seigneuries tels les Potter, les Malefoy, les Black ou les Lucky ou bien les Costes.

- WWOOUUHHOOOUU ! dit Harry, faisant résonné son cri dans les étroits couloirs. »

Ils arrivèrent devant les 9 coffres appartenant en parti à Harry (enfin pas encore vu qu'il n'est pas né techniquement). Ils prirent de l'argent dans le coffre n°4, coffre de Serpentard. Sortis de la banque, Harry lui demanda quelque chose :

« M'sieur Serpentard ! C'est quoi ces pièces ? »

L'homme soupira puis lui répondit d'un ton las:

« Les pièces en or sont les gallions, celles en argent des mornilles et celles en bronze des noises. Il y a 17 mornilles dans un gallion et 29 noises dans une mornille.

- D'accord ! dit Harry répétant les informations pour les apprendre.

(nda : c'est quoi cette idée, elle pouvait pas mettre 20 mornilles pour un gallions et 30 noises pour une mornille ? BL: bah, c'est comme les pouces et les pieds, pourquoi avoir douze pouces dans un pied si on peut en avoir que dix ou quinze ? eh ? eh ? Ah, les "british" !nda:entièrement d'accord avec toi mais t'oublie les U.S.A iens)

Ils allèrent ensuite dans la librairie où Serpentard prit les livres qu'il fallait à Harry et quelques livres de potions avancés pour lui. Il paya et, suivi de Harry, il rentra vite fait à l'école comme si le soleil le brûlait et que, s'il restait trop longtemps à la surface, il mourait. Quand il rentra dans l'école, il se tourna vers Harry et lui dit d'un ton glacial :

« J'ai reçut des ordres, je dois les exécuter. Suis-moi, je vais te montrer ta chambre. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il repartit au galop. Harry le suivit tant bien que mal et ils arrivèrent devant un tableau qui représentait un phénix blanc et noir sur le bout des ailes ainsi que les yeux. Le phénix était en vol. Il planait au-dessus d'une plaine et était comme le protecteur de l'endroit. Dans la plaine, des multiples animaux y vivaient. Des oiseaux aux plumes multicolores, des bêtes sauvages qui couraient librement, des lapins qui sortaient de leurs terriers en mordant des carottes, des poissons aux écailles luisantes, des arbres haut et touffus, des petits arbustes protégés par des félins de toutes sortes, des buissons bien verts, de l'herbe d'un vert étincelant, un petit lac où des sirènes et tritons se promenaient. Dans le coin en haut à gauche, on voyait la banquise avec des pingouins qui faisaient la course, des ours polaires qui se tenaient fièrement à côté de leur progéniture, des orques menaçants. Dans le coin opposé se tenait la savane, des girafe aux cous interminables, des éléphants nourrissants leur petits, des panthères sur des branches d'arbres, sautant avec une agilité déconcertante. Dans le coin en bas à gauche se trouvait le lac. Dans le coin à droite en bas, il y avait la jungle tropicale, des quetzals sur une branche d'arbres, des perroquets, des cacatoès (BL: surtout, ne pas me demander ce que c'est :S...)(nda : c'est des oiseaux pour ceux qui savent pas et ça n'a aucun rapport avec ce qui sort de votre cul), et des prédateurs cachés dans la végétations dense. Le tableau était impressionnant. Il faisait six mètres de hauteur, quatre de large. Le cadre était fait d'or pur et ajoutait à la magnificence du tableau. Qui que soit le peintre, il avait fait une œuvre de génie. Harry était époustouflé devant la taille du tableau. On voyait avec précision chaque animal. Le peintre avait rassemblé tout l'écosystème de la terre en un seul et unique tableau. Le temps changeait aussi. En ce moment, le soleil brillait de mille feux et diffusait une forte lumière sur tout le tableau ( nda : il doit être midi à peu près). Serpentard prononça le mot de passe :

« Najashima » (2)

Le phénix s'arrêta et vola vers le centre du tableau, juste devant Harry et Salazar. Harry était étonné que les tableaux bougent mais fut encore plus étonné lorsque qu'il s'aperçut que le phénix si petit de loin, quand il était dans le fond du tableau, était devenu beaucoup plus grand. Il faisait maintenant deux mètres et demi de haut et un mètre et demi de large. Il disparût et laissa un trou ayant la même forme (les ailes serrés contre lui) et les même dimensions que son corps permettant ainsi à deux personnes de passer en même temps. Ils entrèrent.

Harry fut une nouvelle fois émerveillé devant tant de luxe et de confort. La maison des Dursley paraissait extrêmement dérisoire à côté de sa nouvelle chambre. Elle était grande, excessivement grande pour une chambre conçue pour une personne. Les quatre murs étaient colorés des couleurs des fondateurs. Ainsi il y avait un mur rouge et or, un autre vert et argent, un autre bleu et bronze et un autre jaune et noir. Un feu ronflait dans l'âtre de la cheminée du côté du mur rouge . Des sièges de toutes les couleurs étaient disposés à une distance raisonnable du feu sans pour autant perdre la chaleur provenant du foyer. Des tapisseries ornaient les murs. Sur le mur de l'entrée, le mur vert, se trouvait une immense bibliothèque, à moitié vide. Les sols étaient faits de bois de cerisier. Sur le mur de gauche , le mur jaune, se trouvait trois portes. Sur le mur de droite, le bleu, il y avait deux portes. Et à côté de la bibliothèque, il y avait une porte menant aux sous-sols. Harry se précipita vers la première porte à gauche. Il entra dans la chambre.

En deux mots, magnifique, magique. Le placard occupait tout le mur de gauche. Il l'ouvrit et il fut agréablement surpris de voir des vêtements à sa taille. Il se promit de les essayer mais après s'être lavé. Sur le mur de droite, il y avait deux portes et sur le mur du fond un grand lit à balaquin s'étendait. Un lit assez grand pour cinq personnes, au minimum. Des draps noirs et des oreillers blancs. Il y avait également une table de travail, mais plus petite. Il déposa ses livres et les maigres affaires qu'il avait gardé tout au long de la matinée et qui se résumaient en une plume qu'il avait trouvé sur la plage et son pull. Il se dirigea vers la première porte et atterrit devant une salle de bain au sol fait de marbre blanc.

Les murs étaient, en fait, des miroirs. La baignoire ou plutôt la piscine faisait deux mètres de profondeur. Elle avait beaucoup de robinets qui déversaient des choses des plus étonnantes. Il y avait aussi une douche en verre qui faisait trois mètre sur un mètre et demi (nda :je vous assure c'est grandiose BL: à quoi ça sert autant d'espace ? la douche est deux fois plus grande que ma chambre !nda : à qui tu veux faire croire que tu dors dans un placard ?). Des robinets se succédaient et, pour finir, une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur le parc. (nda : en fait c'est une fenêtre où quand on est à l'intérieur on peut voir l'extérieur mais pas le contraire)

Il y avait également trois portes, celle par où il venait d'entrer, une autre qui menait au salon et la dernière s'ouvrait la cuisine et la salle à manger. Harry s'empressa d'y aller. Il regarda la cuisine. Impeccable, éclatante de propreté, des ustensiles accrochés aux murs. Il regarda l'autre côté de la pièce. Une grande table séjournait au milieu. Un lustre pendait au plafond. Des couverts étaient déjà mis. Il passa par la dernière porte qui le ramena au salon. Il courut vers le mur opposé, pressé de découvrir d'autres merveilles. Il entra dans une des deux pièces.

La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était vide, attendant probablement que son propriétaire fasse d'elle ce qu'il souhaite. Il remarqua une porte sur le mur de droite et y entra. Il se trouvait dans une pièce avec une grande estrade et des tapis étaient disposés sur le sol. C'était une salle de sports et de duel. Des armes étaient alignés sur le mur. Il trouva de tout. Des dagues, des poignards, des épées, des bâtons, un arc, une lance, des épées japonaises et bien d'autres. Il sortit par la porte prévue à cet effet. Il se retrouva à nouveau dans le salon. Harry se dirigea vers la dernière porte, celle près de la bibliothèque. Il descendit les marche à toute allure mais son enthousiasme fut refroidit par ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. C'était un cachot froid, presque vide. Seul une armoire s'y trouvait. Harry quitta rapidement cette pièce si peu accueillante. Salazar l'attendait toujours dans le salon, occupé à lire un des livres qu'il venait d'acheter. Le bruit de la porte et de l'halètement de son descendant le sortit de sa lecture. Il partit sans un mot tandis que Harry s'asseyait sur un des fauteuil et qu'il récupérait son souffle. Il n'avait pas remarqué le départ de son aïeul. Entendant son ventre gargouillait, il se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Il ne trouva personne. Une vitre qu'il n'avait pas vu avant l'empêchait d'accéder à la nourriture. Puis il vit un bouton et appuya dessus (BL: tiens, se dit-il, c'est quoi ce mot "alert, alert" qui clignote ?. La voix off: vous avez enclenché l'autodestruction. Explosions dans 10... Harry: Oups ? Morale: Ne jamais appuyer sur un bouton sans savoir ce qu'il fait)(nda : ouais bon j'y avais pas pensé et puis quand on a 6 ans on a pas l'esprit assez tordu pour penser à ça et puis y'avais rien de marqué au-dessus, le seul moyen de savoir à quoi il sert c'est d'appuyer dessus). Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne se passa et, alors qu'il se retournait, un petit être apparut devant lui et le fit crier de terreur :

« AAAHHHHH !

-Est-ce que monsieur va bien ? Monsieur veut quelque chose ? Par tous les dieux, Rodolphe est navré. Monsieur veut à manger, à boire ?

- Oui, je voudrai bien manger, répondit Harry étonné devant tant de ferveur de satisfaire une personne. »

L'elfe de maison Rodolphe passa la vitre sans aucun soucis et lui prépara en un temps record, et toujours sous l'œil étonné de Harry, des mets digne d'un roi. Harry fut d'abord quelque peu dégoûté devant le jus de citrouille mais, une fois bu, il se rendit compte que c'était meilleur qu'il ne le pensait.

Quand sa faim fut calmée, il alla dans la salle de bain et prit un long bain mousseux à souhait. Les mousses étaient aux fruits rouges et les bulles avaient la taille d'une balle de tennis. Il prit une serviette qu'il noua à sa taille. Il se regarda dans le miroir (rappel : tous les murs ont des miroirs dans cette salle donc notre petit ryry n'est pas narcissique) en face de lui. On voyait parfaitement les bleus qu'il récoltait quand son oncle ou sa tante le balançaient avec tant de « délicatesse » (nda : c'est ironique pour ceux qui n'avait pas remarqué)dans le placard ou quand il ne faisait pas assez bien son travail toujours d'après son oncle ou sa tante. Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas allé plus loin que ça.

Il marcha et se retrouva devant l'immense placard. Des robes de toutes sortes s'y trouvaient. Au début, porter des robes lui sembla étrange mais il s'y adapta. Il enfila un jean et un t-shirt noir. Il mit un pull couleur émeraude faisant ressortir ses magnifique yeux. Il mit par dessus une robe confortable et très évasé vers le bas ce qui lui permettait de courir si la situation l'imposait. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il prit un des livres dans la bibliothèque et commença à lire. Il était intitulé « La magie pour les débutants » qu'il dévora en peu de temps. Il appris ce qu'était la métamorphose, les sortilèges, les potions, mais aussi les coutumes des sorciers et leurs langages. Quand il reposa le livre, il vit Helga Poufsouffle qui l'observait. Il se releva et la salua :

« Bonjour ! dit-il de sa petite voix enfantine.

- Bonjour Harry, répondit-elle mais avec un peu plus de retenue. C'est moi qui t'amène à la cérémonie.

- Quelle cérémonie ?

- Une cérémonie, dit-elle simplement. »

Durant la marche, Harry n'obtint pas plus d'informations, à son plus grand ennui et au plus grand amusement de Poufsouffle qui s'amusait de le voir tourner en rond. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la salle qu'ils avaient quitté dans la matinée. Merlin, Godric, Salazar, Rowena, une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas et un homme avec qui il avait une ressemblance étrange étaient rassemblés dans la salle. Au milieu de la pièce se tenait une table avec trois parchemins, un encrier, une plume et plusieurs écrins. Ils parlaient entre eux quand Helga et Harry entrèrent mais se turent au son de la porte. Alors l'homme ressemblant à Harry clama !

« Bien ! Que la cérémonie commence ! »

Harry chuchota à Helga :

« Quelle cérémonie ?

- La cérémonie pour que tu reçoives ton héritage…

- Quel héritage… ?»

A ce moment Merlin lui parla :

« Harry, tu peux accepter ou refuser cet héritage en sachant que plus tu recevras de puissance, plus longtemps tu resteras dans le coma. Pour l'accepter il suffit de dire après que nous ayons dit notre demande "Moi, Harry James Potter accepte votre offre et vous remercie de votre présent. Que vienne à moi mon héritage !". Pour refuser dit " Moi, Harry James Potter refuse votre offre et demande à son héritage de s'endormir jusqu'au jour du réveil !". »

Harry sentait et comprenait l'importance de cette cérémonie. Ainsi il accepta les offres de Merlin, Griffondor, Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle. A chaque fois, il sentait une vague de puissance le submerger et des connaissances affluaient dans son esprit. Les deux inconnus restèrent silencieux attendant leur tour tandis que Serpentard sembla face à un dilemme. Finalement il dit :

« Moi, Salazar Serpentard, te juge toi, Harry James Potter, digne de mon héritage. L'acceptes-tu ? »

Harry resta silencieux quelques secondes ne sachant pas quoi dire. Un coup de coude de Helga le fit se décidé et il répondit :

« Moi , Harry James Potter, vous remercie de votre confiance et accepte votre héritage. Que vienne à moi mon héritage ! »

Une nouvelle fois des connaissances le submergèrent mais cette fois-ci des connaissances différentes. Il eut des connaissances en potions et autres arts sombres. Il mit du temps à se remettre de cet héritage. Puis l'homme qui lui ressemblait prononça :

« Moi, Georges Harry Potter, t'offre mon héritage et te nomme chef des Potter à la mort de ton père ! »

Harry fut confus d'apprendre que deuxième prénom de son ancêtre était le sien. Il répondit rapidement :

« Moi, Harry James Potter accepte votre offre et cette nouvelle responsabilité. Que vienne à moi mon héritage ! »

La même chose se passa et Harry ressentit à nouveau la magie et le pouvoir coulait dans ses veines. L'inconnue s'avança à son tour et prononça quelque chose de différent des autres :

« Moi, Joce Lys Eden, te juge pas assez mature pour recevoir mon héritage. Que cet héritage se repose jusqu'au jour où je te jugerai digne de lui ! »

Les fondateurs, Merlin et Georges Potter étaient éberlués. Harry répondit simplement :

« Qu'il en soit ainsi ! Mon futur héritage attendra le temps que vous jugerez nécessaire »

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il disait ça mais il le faisait. Alors qu'il allait sombrer au doux salut de l'inconscience, la voix de Serpentard le réveilla et lui dit :

« Reste éveillé jusqu'à la fin de la cérémonie !

- Elle finit quand ? demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Dès que tu l'auras fini.

- Harry, tu vas recevoir l'héritage de ta grand-mère qui a tenu à te le donner. Mais n'étant pas présente, nous avons du trouver un autre moyen. Elle a écrit dans son sang les phrases de la cérémonie. A toi d'écrire tes réponses avec Ton sang… dit Merlin. »

Trop fatigué pour protester, il s'assit devant la table où se trouvait les feuilles. Quand il regarda dans l'encrier, il vit qu'il était vide. Là l'information monta peu à peu dans son cerveau. Il allait devoir écrire dans son sang ! Quelqu'un lui prit son doigt et… prononça une formule pour le faire saigner sans douleur. Il écrivit lentement les réponses sur les feuilles qui disparurent quand il finit d'écrire. Une nouvelle vague de pouvoir l'envahit et le fit tomber dans l'inconscience. Il resta quinze jours dans le coma….(3)

À l'extérieur c'est du bois de cerise, et à l'intérieur c'est du bois de chêne sacré en premier puis du bois de baobab. Je sais c'est un peu cher mais quand vous l'imaginez, vous vous dites que ça vaut la peine.

« najashima » ça veut absolument rien dire. C'est un mélange entre « naja »(serpent en je sais pas quelle langue), hiroshima et nagazaki les 2 villes détruites à cause des bombes atomiques. C'est un petit hommage. Paix à vos âmes.

Je sais que c'est répétitif à la fin mais bon désolé

Note de la BL à l'adresse des lecteurs: notez que l'auteur est européenne et que parfois ça peut porter à confusion pour nous, Canadiens (d'ailleurs, j'ai faillit le corrigé ') Le petit déjeûner équivaut au déjeûner chez nous, le déjeûner est le dîner, le goûter la collation et le dîner le souper.

Note de l'auteure : ouais je suis française ! Vive la France ! Je suis désolé pour ça mais je n'y connais absolument rien donc Polly, t'as qu'à le mettre entre parenthèse, tu t'y connais mieux que moi.

Je dois ajouter que ce chapitre a été long à écrire et que mon défi pour ce chapitre a été atteint ! OOUUUAaaiiissss ! 9 pages ! au lieu de 5 ! je suis trop heureuse !Reviews !


	5. réveil et journée de cours

Titre : grâce à une étoile

Us Disclaimer : C'est pas juste !On ne touche même pas d'argent ! OUIN ! et en plus rien est à nous !ppfff !sinon à part ça, VIVE J.K Rowling !

Bla bla de l'auteure :  Bon anniv Ptronille !ce chapitre t'est dédié !

**Je passe une annonce !Je propose 3 postes de correcteurs !non pas que Polly fasse du mauvais travail mais c'est pour mes autres fics pas encore publiées !Envoyez moi votre email, quels sont vos préférences pour les couples et les ratings et un petit texte de 3 lignes qui me permettra de juger !je cherche quelqu'un d'assez fort en orthographe et surtout en conjugaison !**

Vive la LMEFSCSOYAQDAQDLM !(les maths en force sur ce site où y'a que des auteurs qui détestent les maths )

Pour finir, je préfère que les revieweurs anonymes indiquent leur adresse email pour que je réponde à leur reviews !question de prudence !je préfère ne pas me faire supprimer mon compte !donc c'est la dernière fois que je réponds aux reviews dans un chapitre.

_**RAR : **underphoenix : c'est la femme de Salazar. Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !_

_Trinité : merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Bonne lecture !_

_Rebecca-black : toujours fidèle !merci beaucoup !pour les questions sur le québec, j'ai déjà des informateurs ;-) mais merci quand même !bonne lecture !_

_Magic-Pinky : merci de suivre ma fic !en fait j'y avais pas pensé pour le bain '. Au moyen-âge, généralement, les seigneurs et tout faisaient leurs besoins derrière un paravent ou un rideau et les serviteurs devaient nettoyer. C'est charmant n'est-ce pas. On va dire que puisque ce sont des sorciers (vive la magie !) ils ont de l'avance et connaissent le bain ET la douche !t'inquiète!notre ptit boudchou va s'amuser aussi. Bah il bosse beaucoup mais au fil des années, il aura de plus en plus de cours « détente » genre quidditch ou autres.quand à son réveil, tu verras !bonne lecture !_

_Daniet : ne t'inquiète pas, je ne prends pas du tout mal ta review et au contraire je te remercie de me dire ce qui dérange. Pour les commentaires, j'ai averti ma béta et on essaye toutes le deux d'en mettre moins. J'ai pas l'intention d'en faire le petit fils ou l'arrière petit fils de dumby et il a aucun lien hormis la cicatrice avec voldy. Par contre, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu me précise tes pensées, je veux dire, comment ma fic peut ressortir et quels sont les pièges que je dois éviter ?ce serait sympa de me répondre afin de ne pas me laisser dans le flou. Bonne lecture !_

_Yumi-44 : merci pour ta review !la suite est pour maintenant . Je vais publier dans une ou deux semaines voire trois mais avant les vacances de toussaint, c'est sûr. bonne lecture ! _

Chapitre 5 : réveil et journée de cours

**En 1987 :**

Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix revinrent encore plus abattu qu'avant. Les recherches n'avaient rien donnés. Harry n'était ni à Londres ni en Europe. Ils commençaient à désespérer. Dumbledore leur dit :

« Rentrez chez vous. Nous reprendrons les recherches demain. »

Dix minutes plus tard, Severus revint en un seul morceau et annonça que les anciens mangemorts ne savaient rien de la disparition de l'ennemi de leur ancien maître. Le lendemain, les recherches reprirent mais en vain. Harry avait réellement disparu de la Terre.

Malgré ça, Remus décida de continuer à chercher Harry. Dumbledore essaya de le raisonner mais rien n'y fit. Remus partit après des au revoirs émouvants et se mit à parcourir la terre pour retrouver Harry. Le lendemain du départ de Remus, le journal annonça la disparition de leur sauveur. Dumbledore ordonna une réunion d'urgence .

« Comment allons-nous faire Albus ? Maintenant que la population l'a appris, la panique commence à s'installer et ils se demandent qui les sauvera s'Il revenait, s'exclama Maugrey Fol-Œil.

- C'est vrai Albus ! Mais comment la presse a t-elle pu l'apprendre ? Je croyais que vous aviez camouflé cette histoire ? renchérit Miss Figg.

- Aurais-tu oublié qui a écrit cet article ? C'est Rita Skeeter ! Personne ne sait comment elle obtient ses informations!dit un autre membre de l'ordre.

- Du calme messieurs ! cria l'honorable sorcier. Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour calmer la population. Je vais faire les recherches moi-même. Vous, vous essayerez de rassurer les sorciers. Ce fichu article a sûrement déjà fait le tour du monde. Poudlard sera encore plus vu comme l'endroit le plus sûr du monde. Si nous commençons à nous chicaner, nous ne nous sortirons jamais de ce problème ! »

Tout le monde se tut et tous partirent faire ce que leur chef leur avait ordonné de faire.

**En 987 :**

Harry se réveilla après quinze jours de coma vers dix heures du soir. A côté de lui, Helga Poufsouffle veillait. Quand elle vit que son descendant était réveillé, elle cria et avertit l'infirmière qui courut jusqu'au lit de Harry. Elle se mit à l'ausculter. Puis elle dit :

« Non, tu n'as aucun problème secondaire. Tu viens de te réveiller d'un coma de 15 jours.

- Quinze jours ! cria Harry mais il le regretta vite car sa gorge était sèche et parler lui faisait mal. »

L'infirmière le vit et lui donna un grand verre d'eau qu'il but aussitôt. Elle lui ordonna de boire plusieurs potions. Il le fit docilement. Elle lui ordonna de se rendormir mais impossible. C'est sûr qu'un coma de quinze jours ça repose ! Il essaya de se lever mais il était tout engourdi. Il se recoucha. Il finit par s'endormir mais fut bien vite réveillé par une dispute entre Godric et Salazar.

« Il est hors de question qu'il fasse ça ! Tu ne lui apprendra pas à lancer des sorts impardonnables !

- Comment veux-tu qu'il se batte contre les ténèbres s'il n'y connaît rien ! tu veux savoir ce qui se passera ! Il se fera capturé en un rien de temps ! Tu veux que ton descendent meure ! Et bien pas moi ! hurlait Serpentard d'une voix glaciale. »

Harry fut étonné de l'intérêt que lui portait son ancêtre qu'il croyait toujours maître de lui même.

« Je lui apprendrai, quoi que tu en dises ! Il en va de sa propre survie !cria à nouveau Salazar.

- Euh … M'sieur Serpentard ? pourquoi vous êtes tout rouge? demanda Harry d'une petite voix innocente qui calma quelque peu le fondateur.

- Eh bien, Godric est tellement renfermé sur ses préjugés qu'il ne veut pas que tu apprenne la magie sombre.

- C'est quoi la magie sombre ? questionna Harry tout intrigué.

- C'est la magie qui tue, qui blesse ou qui fait du mal ! interrompit Griffondor d'une voix acide.

- Ça, ce sont tes idées de Griffondor ! Par exemple, le sort de chauffage ! Tu peux très bien réchauffer quelqu'un comme le faire brûler !Ou alors le sort de lévitation ! Il ne fais rien de mal ! sauf si tu soulèves quelqu'un et que tu le laisses tomber !Comme c'est insignifiant! Quand vas-tu arrêter d'avoir des préjugés stupides sur la magie ! Elle n'est ni blanche ni noire ! Quand vas-tu le comprendre par Merlin !

- On m'a parlé ? demanda Merlin qui venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie tandis que Poufsouffle et Serdaigle étaient allées calmer l'infirmière qui allait les mettre dehors pour avoir fait autant de bruit dans SON infirmerie.

- Ho ! Pas la peine d'essayer de me convaincre aussi Merlin ! s'exclama Griffondor.

- Je n'ai rien dit, se défendit l'enchanteur. Je venais juste voir comment allait Harry, dit-il tranquillement »

Il se rapprocha du lit et lui demanda comment il allait.

« Je vais bien merci monsieur Merlin !

- J'en suis ravi. »

Puis il cria :

« Rowena ! Helga ! Vous pouvez la relâcher ! »

Aussitôt une furie (l'infirmière) traversa la pièce et mit les deux fondateurs, qui allèrent continuer leur dispute ailleurs, dehors. Puis l'infirmière qui, au passage, s'appelait Mlle Drug, retourna dans son bureau à la vitesse d'un éclair de feu.(même si ça n'existe pas encore)

« M'dame Serdaigle ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se disputaient ?demanda Harry qui n'y comprenait rien du tout.

- Salazar et Godric sont souvent en désaccord ces temps-ci. Tu n'y es pour rien, je te rassure. Ils se disputent sur de nombreux sujets et je ne te cache pas que moi et Helga en avons plus que marre, dit Rowena.

- Vois-tu Salazar et Godric ont été élevés très différemment. Salazar, lui, croit en la magie neutre tandis que Godric affirme que la magie est soit blanche soit noire. D'après moi il a tort. La magie est bien neutre, ce sont les intentions du sorcier qui l'utilise qui détermine si elle est bénéfique ou maléfique, expliqua Merlin. »

Les deux fondatrices approuvèrent. Harry, lui, était confus et ne savait pas quoi penser. Ses pensées furent interrompu par Helga qui lui dit d'une voix douce :

« Ils vont sûrement te demander ce que tu en penses. À ce moment, tu seras obligé de décider car ils sont vraiment très têtus et qu'ils ne te laisseront pas partir tant que tu ne leur aura pas donné une réponse. »

Harry n'en savait rien. Quel parti devait-il prendre ? Qui avait raison ? Il repensa à ce qu'avait dit Merlin et à l'exemple de Salazar puis il décida de quel côté il irait. Il serait du côté de Salazar.

« As-tu décidé Harry ? demanda Poufsouffle toujours de sa voix apaisante. »

Harry hocha la tête en signe affirmatif .

« Qu'en penses tu Harry ? questionna Merlin.

- Je pense que monsieur Serpentard a raison.

- Bien, fit Merlin en hochant la tête. Tu peux nous appeler par nos prénom tu sais ?

- D'accord !

- Maintenant nous allons essayer de te faire sortir de cette infirmerie, s'écria Rowena. »

Les trois adultes allèrent dans le bureau de l'infirmière qui criait corps et âme que son patient n'était pas encore guéri. Merlin la raisonna gentiment et elle consentit à ce qu'il parte à condition qu'il vienne dormir à l'infirmerie pendant deux semaines pour qu'elle le soigne. Ils sortirent tous ensemble sous les cris d'admiration de Harry qui découvrait des endroits inconnus de Poudlard.

Ils prirent quelques passages secrets et ils arrivèrent devant le tableau cachant la chambre de Harry. Ils dirent le mot de passe et ils s'assirent tous ensemble sur les canapés multicolores. Serdaigle prit la parole :

« Demain, tu iras en cours Harry. As-tu toujours ton emploi du temps ?

- Oui il est dans la chambre. Je vais le chercher !

- Du calme ! Tu n'en a pas besoin. Accio emploi du temps de Harry ! »

La feuille se précipita dans la main de Poufsouffle sous les yeux émerveillés de Harry.

« Alors demain tu as sport, duel, sortilèges, runes, potions, défense contre les forces du mal, métamorphose, magie sans baguette et pour finir occlumencie !(vendredi) Le professeur de sport, Mr Sportler (1), va venir te chercher à ta chambre. Il te dira son programme puis il fera son cours et ensuite Godric viendra te donner son cours de duel…cita Helga. Mais maintenant retour à l'infirmerie pour dormir !

- Oh ! Non ! s'écria Harry sous les rires de ses ancêtres car il voulait profiter de sa chambre. »

Ils retournèrent à l'infirmerie où Harry dut prendre la fameuse potion de Serpentard, appelé aussi la potion de sommeil revitalisant. Il fut réveillé le lendemain par l'infirmière à six heures du matin. Il s'habilla tant bien que mal et mangea sous la surveillance de l'infirmière. Son professeur de sports vint le chercher et l'amena dans le gymnase dans sa (celle d'Harry)chambre. Ils passèrent le tableau et entrèrent dans la salle. Mr Sportler dit :

"Nous allons commencer avec la gymnastique, il est important de développer ton agilité »

Harry ne protesta pas. Il s'entraîna pendant une et demi et apprit à faire de multiples figures. La cloche sonna et le professeur rangea ses affaires puis Harry patienta quelques minutes jusqu'à que Godric arrive.

« Je m'excuse de mon retard ! Est-ce que tu veux de la potion revitalisante ?

-Merci monsieur Griffondor ! »

Il prit la potion qu'il lui tendait et dès qu'il la but il se sentit à nouveau plein d'énergie. Godric lui expliqua les bases c'est à dire comment tenir sa baguette…puis il lui apprit quelques sorts comme le stupéfix.

« Maintenant nous allons essayer un petit jeu. Tu vois cette poupée là bas ? »

La poupée en question n'avait pas du tout la taille d'une poupée ordinaire. Elle faisait la taille d'un humain et bougeait comme un humain.

« Je l'ai ensorcelé pour qu'elle puisse bouger. Tout d'abord, elle va être près de toi et immobile. Tu devras essayer de la toucher à chaque fois. Elle est censé s'immobiliser si elle est touchée mais comme elle n'est pas vivante c'est impossible. Ensuite elle se reculera jusqu'à atteindre cent-vingt mètres. tu devras bien viser pour l'atteindre. C'est le but de l'exercice. Si tu y arrives, nous recommencerons depuis le début mais cette fois elle bougera. Ensuite tu bougeras et elle aussi et ensuite je la remplacerai. D'accord ? »

Harry n'était pas rassuré, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Godric plaça la poupée humaine à deux mètres. Difficile de la rater.

« Stupéfix ! »

Le sort atteint sa cible mais bizarrement une inscription apparut au dessus de la tête de la poupée et qui disait « plus fort ». Harry s'arrêta surpris.

" J'ai oublié de te le dire. La poupée juge aussi la puissance. Tu dois lancer ton sort avec plus de volonté ! D'après la poupée, ton sort ne passerait pas un bouclier mineur. Recommence !ordonna Godric.»

Harry rassembla toute sa volonté et cria : « Stupéfix ! ». Cette fois-ci la poupée disait : « presque parfait »

« Pourquoi presque parfait ? demanda Harry

- Evite de crier. Tu donnes un avantage à ton adversaire.

- Comment ?

- Ton adversaire entend le sort et il peut donc riposter plus facilement.

- Bien. »

La poupée resta à deux mètres et Harry relança le sort mais en parlant normalement. La poupée affichait toujours et encore « presque parfait ».

« Harry, rassemble toute ta volonté mais au lieu de crier, murmure. Et quand tu

réussira à faire un stupéfix en murmurant et avec la puissance nécessaire alors la poupée reculera d'elle même. »

Après quelques essais, Harry réussit finalement à le faire. La poupée était à quinze mètres quand la cloche sonna. Godric le mena à son prochain cours et son professeur d'enchantement, qui n'était personne d'autre que Rowena Serdaigle, lui fit un magnifique cours. Elle le raccompagna ensuite à sa chambre puis elle se dirigea vers la salle des professeurs. Harry lui mangea à sa faim et alla ensuite au salon où il prit un livre parlant des animaux magiques comme le basilic ou alors le pégase. Pendant ce temps, une active discussion se déroulait dans la salle des professeurs. Rowena et son mari parlait de Harry.

« Amour, j'ai l'impression que Harry n'est pas assez puissant.

- Chérie , Harry a la puissance. Ce qui lui manque, c'est de la confiance en soi. De plus sa baguette ne lui obéit pas assez facilement, dit Godric.

- Mr Ollivander nous avait prévenu de ce risque car même si nous avons fourni le cœur le plus compatible possible, ce n'était pas suffisant, répliqua Rowena.

- Le marchant a dit qu'il avait fait un endroit spécial sur la baguette où Harry pourrait verser son sang pour la rendre plus compatible, interrompit Serpentard.

- Quel est cet endroit, Salazar ?demanda Rowena.

- Ce sont deux trous à la périphérie de la baguette. D'après le marchant, la meilleure formule est « sanginus frozen » pour geler le sang sans perturber la baguette.

- Dans ce cas nous le ferons tout à l'heure pendant la petite pause. »

La décision prise, ils reprirent leur déjeuner. Helga Poufsouffle, qui était le professeur des runes, le prit à sa chambre et l'emmena à sa salle de cours. Harry apprenait petit à petit a signification des signes étranges. Puis son ancêtre le conduisit à sa prochaine classe, les potions. Le professeur était, bien entendu, Salazar Serpentard. Le cours se passa dans le silence ponctué par quelques remarques du professeurs. La potion était simple et Harry apprit à aimer l'art des potions. Vint ensuite le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal où Harry apprit des sorts d'attaque comme de défense. Juste avant la fin du cours, l'homme interpella Harry.

« Sais-tu Harry avec quoi ta baguette a été fabriqué ?

- Oui. Avec du bois de… dit Harry

- Non je te parle du cœur, coupa Griffondor.

- Ah ! alors avec un crin de lion, une plume d'aigle royal, des écailles et un croc de basilic, un poil de blaireau magique, une plume et un crin de pégase. Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

- Eh bien malgré le fait que ce soit des éléments de nos animagus…

- Animagus ?

- C'est l'animal en quel nous pouvons nous transformer. Donc malgré le fait que les cœurs viennent de nos animagus et que tu sois notre descendant, la baguette ne t'obéit pas à cent pour cent. Mr Ollivander t'as parlé d'un trou où tu pourrais mettre ton sang et ainsi convertir ta baguette, veux tu le faire ?

- Pourquoi pas ! dit Harry toujours prêt pour de nouvelles aventures.

- Tiens ta baguette dans la main gauche et mets ton index droit au-dessus du premier trou. »

Harry s'exécuta et son aïeul prononça la formule. 4 gouttes de sang perlèrent et se cristallisèrent dès qu'elles touchèrent le bois. Il fit de même pour l'autre trou.(2) Harry reprit sa baguette et il prit la pause de trente minutes, amplement méritée. Le cours de métamorphose se passa très bien et Harry réussit à transformer un bout de coton en aiguille à couture. Rowena en fut d'ailleurs très fière. Le dernier cours avant le repas fut la magie sans baguette, cours donné par Merlin.

« Bonjour Harry !

- Bonjour Merlin !

- Pour ce cours tu vas apprendre à utiliser la magie sans la baguette. C'est beaucoup plus dur c'est pour cela qu'il te faut être calme et concentré. Tu vas t'asseoir par terre et tu vas méditer, dit Merlin. »

Harry s'assit et se mit en méditation. Après plusieurs conseils prodigué par Merlin, il réussit et il sentit la magie courir librement dans ses veines tel un cheval de course.

« Maintenant amène ta magie vers tes mains. »

Harry était comme dans un état semi-comateux et n'entendait son professeur que vaguement. Il essaya de déplacer sa magie mais échoua. Il entendit à nouveau son mentor

« Ne force pas ta magie ! Construit des chemins et ferme en d'autres.

Les conseils étaient très obscurs. Harry fit ce qu'il comprit. Il bloqua certaines routes et la magie se dirigea vers ses mains. Sans qu'il ne le sache, ses mains se mirent à briller.

« Très bien maintenant, pense à la formule Wingardium Leviosa ! Et lève tes mains !

Harry récita dans sa tête la formule et leva les mains.

« Maintenant tu peux ouvrir les yeux mais surtout ne brise pas ta concentration ! »

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux mais vit que le salle était vide. Tous les meubles et surtout Merlin avaient disparus ! Soudain, il entendit une voix au-dessus de lui.(3)

« hououhh !Harry ! Lève les yeux ! »

Les meubles et son professeur flottaient à dis mètres au-dessus du sol.

« Bouge tes mains ! »

Harry le fit et à son grand étonnement les meubles et Merlin bougèrent . Il fit un cercle avec sa main et Merlin ainsi que le mobilier firent un tour sur eux même. Merlin s'amusait comme un fou. Puis il dit :

« Baisse tes mains lentement ! »

Il baissa les mains et les meubles et l'homme suivirent le mouvement. Ils se posèrent tous au sol doucement. Harry s'écroula au sol tant il était fatigué. Merlin lui fit boire la potion revitalisante et Harry se sentit mieux. Merlin le porta jusqu'à sa chambre et ils mangèrent ensemble et discutèrent de choses banales . Puis, durant deux heures, il fit ses devoirs, aidé par Merlin. Arrivé dix heures et demi, Merlin partit et Salazar vint le remplacer pour le cours d'occlumencie. Tout d'abord il lui expliqua ce qu'était l'occlumencie.

« L'occlumencie sert à protéger son esprit. Elle permet de mentir efficacement contre les legimens qui eux peuvent attaquer ton esprit. Si tu me mentais à l'instant, je le saurais immédiatement et si je le voulais je pourrais aussi voir tes souvenir ou même lire tes pensées. C'est à cela que sert l'occlumencie. Pendant ce cours, tu apprendra aussi à fermer ton visage. Je veux que d'ici deux semaines, on ne voit plus aucune émotions dans tes yeux et sur ton visage. Nous passerons ensuite à la deuxième partie. Pendant cette deuxième partie, je te lancerai régulièrement des attaques psychiques. Une fois que ton esprit sera bien protégé, nous passerons à la troisième phase. Cette phase t'apprendra la legimmencie. Et enfin la dernière phase qui t'apprendra à résister à la douleur. Tu dois être conscient que cette dernière phase n'est pas sans douleur. Nous commençons tout de suite, débita Salazar sans lui laisser le temps de dire quelque chose. »

Salazar l'installa devant un écran et la baguette de Salazar projeta les images. Certaines étaient à mourir de rires, d'autre à grimacer d'horreur ou de dégoût. Salazar le réprimanda à chaque fois que son visage n'était pas complètement fermé. Les images durèrent une heure. Quand il ne resta que vingt minutes au cours, Salazar lui apprit à faire plusieurs expressions. De l'expression sadique à celle de jubilation totale en passant par la mine désolée et il apprit même à pleurer sur commande. Quand la cloche sonna, Serpentard lui donna sa potion de sommeil revitalisante. Harry prit une douche mais se promit d'apprendre à nager dans la baignoire la prochaine fois. Il se coucha dans son lit et but la potion. Il s'endormit dès qu'il posa la tête sur l'oreiller.

Les dix ans d'entraînement passèrent à la vitesse de la lumière pour Harry. Il apprit à nager, devint un animagus, maîtrisa complètement la magie avec et sans baguette, devint un maître dans toutes les matières, reçut finalement son héritage complet et bien d'autre chose. Sur son visage ne passait plus aucune expression, seul l'indifférence régnait et les autres n'étaient que des masques.

Au vingtième siècle, les dix années passèrent dans une grande cacophonie. Remus continuait, sans relâche, à chercher le fils de son meilleur ami, sans succès. Dumbledore essayait lui aussi mais en vain. Puis, il cessa de croire que Harry Potter était l'enfant de la prophétie et reporta ses espoirs sur Neville Londubat. Celui-ci, arrivé en première année, se lia d'amitié avec Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. Ensemble, ils assommèrent un troll, sortirent d'un filet du diable grâce à la passion en botanique de Neville, attrapèrent la clé grâce à leur union, passèrent l'échequier grâce à la logique de Ron, réussirent l'épreuve des potions grâce à Seamus qui, venant d'une famille de moldus, réussit l'énigme. En deuxième année, ils trouvèrent le journal de Jedusor et Ron qui se rappela de ce que son père disait, l'amena à Dumbledore qui l'examina puis le détruisit. En troisième année, le meurtrier Sirius Black s'évada de prison, essaya de tuer Croûtard mais échoua. Il disparut et mystérieusement le rat aussi. En quatrième année, Neville se qualifia au tournoi des trois sorciers qui devint tournoi des quatres sorciers. Il réussit en même temps que Cédric Diggory. Cédric mourut tandis que Neville en réchappa grâce à un accio, mais Voldemort avait eu le temps de renaître. En cinquième année, ils montèrent ensemble, avec l'aide de Hermione Granger, l'A.D. Cette année là, Dumbledore et Neville furent dénigrés par la Gazette. Mais le plus terrible fut que Neville devint presque orphelins. Sa grand-mère mourut des mains de Voldemort et l'état de ses parents empirait. Voldemort avait envoyé une lettre à Neville comme quoi il avait capturé sa grand-mère ce qui était vrai. Elle mourut dans d'atroces souffrances et son petit-fils ne rien put faire. En ce premier septembre, sa sixième année commençait et il se demandait ce qu'il allait lui arriver cette année. Il monta dans une calèche puis il s'assit à sa table. Il écouta la chanson et applaudit. La répartition se fit lentement et le discours de Dumbledore allait commençait

**En 997 :**

« Harry, il est temps de partir, dit tristement Merlin.

- Je sais, répondit Harry en laissant une larme couler. »

Tous pleurait sauf Salazar qui était allé plus loin pour qu'on ne le voit pas.

« Tu vas nous manquer !dit Helga tout en le serrant très fort.

- Heu ! Helga ! Je vais étouffer !

- Oh excuse moi ! dit elle. »

Elle le libéra de son étreinte.

« Tu sauras où nous trouver. Mais avant que tu ne partes, nous tenons à t'offrir quelque chose »

Godric lui tendit un écrin. Harry l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur, se trouvait un collier. La chaîne était faîte d'or. Le pendentif était plat et en forme circulaire. Il était en diamant et à l'intérieur tournoyaient des minuscules morceaux des pierres respectives de ces ancêtres. Le rubis, l'émeraude, le saphir et l'opale se côtoyaient et formaient un fabuleux ensemble. En regardant de plus près, on voyait que quelques cheveux avaient été tressés et ces cheveux reposaient au centre du médaillon. Dans l'écrin, un bout de parchemin indiquait les auteurs de ce présent.

_« Pour notre Harry de la part de Godric, Rowena, Helga, Salazar et Merlin . Tu vas nous manquer ! »_

Harry enlaça ces ancêtres.

« La chaîne est indestructible et le collier s'ajustera automatiquement à ton cou, précisa Rowena. »

Merlin s'avança et il lui tendit un objet non identifié enroulé dans des couvertures d'hiver.(nda : vous savez les trucs qui font 5 cm d'épaisseur !et qui vous font mourir de chaud !) Harry le prit puis il regarda l'enchanteur d'un œil bizarre.

« Merlin qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Ha !Ha !(non il rigole pas) Cherche !

- Merlin !

- Tu le sauras en temps voulu mon petit.

- Tu m'énerves !dit Harry, amusé.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, termina Merlin d'un ton tranquille. »

Salazar sortit de l'ombre les yeux un peu rouges. Il siffla quelque chose que Harry comprit comme : « Sors de là ! » et un serpent sortit de la manche du fondateur des Serpentard.

« Il est à toi à présent, déclara Serpentard.

- Merci beaucoup Salazar !s'écria Harry. »

Il prit le serpent qui s'enroula autour de son bras et il étreignit son aïeul. Georges Potter lui offrit une malle à dix serrures. Harry le gratifia aussi d'un câlin. Il était devenu proche de tous ces ancêtres et même Salazar ne rechignait pas à être affectif avec lui. Pour finir, Joce lui offrit une panthère noire aux mêmes yeux émeraudes que lui et au pelage brillant. Il la remercia aussi. Et vint le vrai moment du départ.

« J'espère que tu retrouveras vite ta chambre, termina Godric. »

Harry approuva et il prit sa panthère (B-L: il est fort, c'est gros une panthère òô) et le mystérieux cadeau de Merlin. À nouveau, des éclats multicolores l'entourèrent et il disparut. Il était enfin retourné à son époque après dix ans d 'entraînement.

**To be continued ou bien à suivre... **

(1)sportif en allemand

(2)J'ai oublié dans la description de la baguette que les pierres avaient été taillés spécialement pour que rien ne dépasse donc la baguette est toute lisse !

(3)Mon petit délire !lol !


	6. achat et animagus

Titre : Grâce à une étoile

Auteure : panthere

Béta : Polly-P. Merci encore !

Disclaimer : Bon vu qu'on est obligé de le mettre… rien à nous, tout est à J.K Rowling. Nous ne sommes que ses humbles serviteurs !

Nda : je réponds aux reviews par email !mais je remercie chtit-drago, underphoenix, Ptronille, Lisia, mixou, émilie et Rebecca-black. Donc quand vous recevez la réponse à votre review, ça veut dire que j'ai uplodé !

Bonne lecture à tous! 

Chapitre 6 :achat et animagus

Il atterrit dans une ruelle sombre comme prévu. Il ouvrit sa malle et mit la panthère et le cadeau de Merlin dans la pièce prévu pour ça. Cette pièce était en fait une prairie qui faisait plusieurs hectares. Harry reprit la malle qui avait été enchanté pour ne pas peser plus de 1kg ( 2 pounds il me semble). Il se concentra et progressivement son visage changea. Ses yeux émeraudes devinrent bleu électrique. Ses cheveux s'allongèrent et atteignirent ses épaules. Ils devinrent d'un blond paille. Les traits de son visage changèrent aussi. Son menton devint plus fin. Son nez devint plus pointu. Ses lèvres devinrent plus fines. Sa cicatrice disparut presque complètement. Seul une fine marque resta. Les transformations faites, il ressemblait à un Malefoy. Il se dirigea vers le chemin de Traverse. Presque aucun magasin n'avait changé de place. Ainsi il retrouva bien vite sa route. Il acheta un journal avec l'argent qu'il avait amené. Il avait pris plus de 2000 gallions. Il apprit que l'on était le 31 août et que la rentrée avait lieu le lendemain. Il mit le journal dans sa poche et pénétra dans Fleury&Bott. Heureusement, le propriétaire avait eu la bonne idée de faire des rayons pour les élèves de Poudlard. Harry prit tous les livres possibles et aussi une cinquantaine de livre du niveau maître. Quand il paya, le caissier haussa les sourcils.

« C'est pour mon père, mentit Harry d'un air penaud. »

Le vendeur ne rajouta rien et Harry repartit avec les livres rangés dans sa malle. Il se dirigea vers le marchand de potions où le même manège se reproduisit. Il alla aussi au magasin de vêtements. L'employé fit son travail et Harry repartit avec des robes noires à sa taille qu'il rangea aussi dans sa malle. Il alla ensuite dans un magasin de vêtement moins fréquenté. Quand il entra, le propriétaire, Mr Kleidung (1) se précipita sur lui.

« Que voulez-vous Mr ?

Je voudrais plusieurs robes de bataille en différentes teintes, un costume de bal et plusieurs robes.

N'êtes vous pas un peu jeune pour porter des robes de bataille ? demanda Mr Kleidung

C'est pour mon frère qui est auror. Il était trop occupé et comme nous faisons la même taille, il m'a demandé de lui apporté des robes de bataille, mentit Harry avec un air ennuyé.

Dans ce cas-là, c'est d'accord. »

Il finit de prendre les mesures et lui montra les différentes teintes des robes de batailles. Harry choisit le noir, le blanc, le gris et le bleu foncé. Il en commanda plusieurs exemplaires. Le vendeur lui montra plusieurs costumes de bal. Harry choisit la plus sobre. Quand le vendeur lui montra les robes, Harry hésita entre la rouge et or ou alors la verte et argent. Il prit les 2. il acheta aussi une jeune et noire, une bleu et bronze, une blanche et une noire ténèbres. Mr Kleidung fut surpris de son choix mais ne dit rien. Il n'avait jamais reçu une aussi importante commande avant longtemps et il ne voulait surtout pas décevoir son généreux client ou le faire attendre.

« Vous recevrez vos habits demain après-midi. »

Harry ne fit aucun commentaire et sortit de la boutique. Il se dirigea vers le magasin d'animaux. Même s'il en avait déjà deux, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en acheter d'autres. Il adorait les animaux. Il acheta une chouette blanche comme neige. Il la nomma Hedwige. Il l'installa dans la malle en compagnie de la panthère qui lui fit un charmant accueil. Dernière étape de son tour au Chemin de Traverse, Ollivander. Il lui fallait une deuxième baguette pour qu'il ne se fasse pas trop repérer et parce que c'était utile d'avoir deux baguettes. Il entra. Le marchand était toujours un Ollivander. À croire qu'il avait ça dans le sang. Mr Ollivander le remarqua et s'approcha.

« Bonjour Mr ! j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle baguette, la mienne s'est cassée hier, dit Harry.

Bien nous allons commencer tout de suite. »

Il prit des mesures et alla chercher une baguette dans une des étagères. Elle ne fonctionna pas. Tout comme les dizaines autres qui suivirent. Puis Mr Ollivander revint avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Il dit :

« 27.5 cm, bois de houx et comme cœur une unique plume de phénix, une combinaison originale… (2)»

Harry la prit dans les mains et aussitôt il sentit une chaleur réconfortante. Des étincelles jaillirent de la baguette.

« Etrange…très étrange…

Qu'est ce qui est étrange ?demanda Harry.

Voyez-vous, cette plume vient d'un phénix qui en a fournit une autre. Cette autre plume est le cœur de la baguette de Vous-savez-qui

Donc ma baguette est la sœur de celle de Voldemort ? »

Mr Ollivander grimaça. Mais répondit tout de même:

« Oui. Ça fera 10 gallions. »

Harry paya et sortit de la boutique sans savoir que Mr Ollivander écrivait à Dumbledore pour le prévenir que la sœur de la baguette de Voldemort avait été acheté par un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus. Harry lui alla à l'allée des Embrumes. Il entra dans un magasin d'armes.

« Bonjour Mr. Vous désirez ?

Je vais regarder d'abord. »

Harry se dirigea directement vers les étuis. Il en prit deux qu'il fixerait sur ses mollets, une ceinture avec des multiples sangles, et deux étuis à baguette qu'il fixera sur ses avant-bras. Il prit aussi deux dagues, deux poignards, deux épées enchantée pour grandir ou raccourcir, un bâton de bois enchanté de la même manière, et une faux elle aussi enchantée. Le caissier ne dit rien ayant sûrement l'habitude des clients étranges. Il mit le tout dans sa malle. Il alla ensuite dans un magasins de bottes où il commanda plusieurs paires silencieuses et dans un magasins de capes où il en acheta des assortis à ses habits. Il interpella quelqu'un.

« Mr ! Où se trouve l'hôtel le plus proche ? »

Le dit monsieur était un homme dans la trentaine, aux cheveux gras, avec des habits noirs et armé d'un regard de glace (nda : c'est Rogue, of course).

« Il se trouve au bout de l'allée et se nomme le Chaudron Baveur. »

Et il partit en un coup de vent. Harry alla dans la direction indiquée et se retrouva dans un bar miteux. Il réserva une chambre et repartit vers l'allée des embrumes. Il acheta des livres parlant de la magie « noire ». Harry ne croyait plus depuis longtemps cette vision. Godric avait d'ailleurs été fâché mais ils lui avaient fait comprendre que c'était son choix. Il flâna au chemin de Traverse et son regard fut attiré par quelque chose. Dans la vitrine du magasin de quidditch, se tenait un magnifique balai. Il était superbe. Bien dessiné, le bois était résistant, l'arrière du balai était fait de brins choisi. Bref, c'était un super balai. Il y avait une annonce en dessous.

« Tonnerre de feu

prix sur commande »

Harry entra dans la boutique et se rapprocha du propriétaire.

« Excusez moi ! Combien coûte un Tonnerre de feu ?

C'est sûrement au-dessus de vos moyens ! dit l'homme d'un ton dédaigneux.

Vous en êtes sûr ? répliqua Harry d'une voix glaciale, tout en lui donnant un aperçu de sa bourse.

Ce balai coûte 1400 gallions, dit le proprio, les gallions dans les yeux (3).

Bien. »

Harry lui tendit l'argent et le vendeur se précipita pour aller chercher un des modèles. Il acheta aussi du matériel d'entretien. Puis il repartit sous les regards envieux des clients de la boutique. Le soir commençait à arriver. Harry rentra à sa chambre et rentra dans sa malle. Il enclencha l'alarme qui le préviendrait si quelqu'un d'autre que lui prenait la malle. Il entra dans la première pièce qui était une bibliothèque. Il rangea tous ces nouveaux livres, laissa le balai et sortit de la malle pour aller dîner.

Quand il revint, la malle était toujours au même endroit. Il alla dans la deuxième pièce qui était tout une garde robe. Il rangea les bottines et les capes. Il alla dans la troisième pièce qui était la prairie où il avait laissé ses animaux. Il s'occupa d'eux et baptisa ceux qu'ils avaient reçu. Il baptisa la panthère Scylla et le cobra Salazar. Quand au mystérieux cadeau de Merlin, Harry le déplaça et l'entreposa dans une autre salle. Il enleva les couvertures et il découvrit que le cadeau en question était une sorte de pierre faisant vingt-cinq centimètres de hauteur et dix de large. Elle était de couleur ocre. Harry se promit de regarder de quoi il s'agissait et il sortit de la malle non sans avoir remit les couvertures sur la pierre. Il s'allongea sur le lit confortable du chaudron baveur puis il s'endormit.

Quand il se réveilla, il était onze heures du matin. Il n'avait pas pris de potion sommeil revitalisant qu'il fabriquait lui-même à présent. Il s'habilla et alla cette fois à la banque des sorciers. Il changea 100 gallions en dollars. Il eut donc 500 $. Il acheta deux revolvers (4) et des balles. Il acheta des petites boules en verre faites pour se briser que si on la lançait intentionnellement où il mit des potions. Il acheta des lentilles pour corriger sa vue qui était abominable et une montre qu'il enchanta pour qu'elle puisse marcher. Il lui restait 150$ qu'il dépensa en habits. Il rentra au chaudron baveur et alla directement à sa chambre. Il rangea ses nouveaux achats puis il décida de partir dès la nuit tombée à Poudlard. Il s'endormit en prévision de l'effort qu'il allait faire. Il se réveilla 1h avant la tombée de la nuit. Un hibou entra par la fenêtre et livra les habits que Harry rangea rapidement dans sa malle. Il mit des bottes en peau de dragon, un pantalon noir, une chemise noire et la cape tout aussi noire. Il prit les étuis à baguettes et les fixa à ses avants bras. Il mit les baguettes à l'intérieur. Il lui suffisait de prendre la baguette sur l'avant-bras opposé. Il dégainait ses baguettes en deux secondes. Il accrocha à ses chevilles les étuis et mit dedans les dagues et les poignards. Il mit la ceinture et y accrocha les épées, la faux (7), le bâton et les boules de verres qu'il avait au préalable remplit de potions diverses. La nuit commençait à tomber. Harry prit sa malle et la rétrécit. Dès que ce fut la nuit noire, il se transforma et devint un hibou. Il prit la malle dans ses serres et s'envola. Il suivit les montagnes qui l'avait avant amené au chemin de Traverse. Durant son vol vers Poudlard, il se remémora.

Flash-back

Le cours de métamorphose approchait. Harry âgé de onze ans était excité comme une puce. Aujourd'hui, il allait savoir son animagus. Il entra rapidement dans la salle de cours sous le regard amusé de Rowena.

« Aujourd'hui Harry, tu vas savoir ce que sera ton animagus. »

Harry s'impatientait. Elle faisait exprès de le faire attendre.

« Tu vas entrer en méditation et je vais te demander te baisser les barrières que tu as érigé pour laisser la magie couler librement dans tes veines. »

Harry les abaissa une à une et il sentit à nouveau la magie se diriger vers le reste de son corps. Il se sentit libre. Il se mit en méditation et il entendit les conseils de Rowena.

« Maintenant pense à tes qualités et à tes défauts. Tu verras ensuite les animaux défilaient devant tes yeux. Ils seront tous flou à l'exception de ton animagus. Cette méditation peut prendre plusieurs heures alors concentre toi bien. »

Les animaux défilèrent tous devant ses yeux mais aucun n'étaient flou. Tous les animaux passèrent. Du plus insignifiant rongeur au prédateurs féroces. Quand il se réveilla, il ne vit que le blanc autour de lui.

« Génial l'infirmerie, dit-il d'une voix ennuyé.

Je suis ravie de savoir que vous aimez mon infirmerie Mr Potter, répondit une voix amusée.

Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici Mme Drug ?

Depuis deux jours, répondit une autre voix.

Bonsoir Salazar ! s'écria Harry.

Bravo Harry, tu m'as reconnu! Rigola Salazar.

Que s'est-il passé?demanda Harry.

Ta transe a duré plus longtemps que la normale et dès que tu t'es réveillé, tu t'es évanoui. Nous t'avons amené à l'infirmerie. Maintenant j'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu es resté en transe aussi longtemps.

Je ne sais pas, tout ce dont je me rappelle c'est tous ces animaux qui me saluaient.

Comment ça tous ces animaux ? Est-ce que ils étaient flou ou bien visibles ?

Bien visibles pourquoi ?

Combien d'animaux t'ont salué ?

Je sais pas mais à vue d'œil je dirai tous. »

Salazar se releva brusquement et sortit de l'infirmerie en courant. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard en compagnie des autres fondateurs et de Merlin. Ils avaient tous des mines éberlués sur le visage. Ils arrêtèrent leur folle course et reprirent leur souffle. Ils s'assirent puis Merlin lui demanda :

« Tu as vraiment vu tous les animaux bien visibles et non flou ?

Oui pourquoi ?

C'est impossible, murmura Rowena.

Il va vraiment pouvoir se transformer en tous ces animaux Merlin ? demanda Godric.

Je crois que oui. C'est incroyable. Tout bonnement incroyable, répondit Merlin.

Es tu sûr de n'avoir vu aucun animal être flou ?questionna Helga.

Certain !s'exclama Harry. »

Ils chuchotèrent entre eux et Harry intercepta quelques « c'est impossible ! » ou des « comment a t-il fait ? ». Merlin lui resta silencieux. Puis il dit :

« Harry tu va devenir encore plus puissant ! Je veux que tu me dises chaque rêve que tu feras. Nous allons te laisser dormir. Bonne nuit et à demain en cours ! »

Ils partirent. Harry s'endormit grâce à une potion. Cette nuit là, un serpent vint le voir, plus précisément un basilic. Ils eurent une longue discussion et Harry se réveilla à six heures du matin comme à son habitude. Quand il alla au cours de Métamorphose, Merlin avait remplacé Rowena. Ils parlèrent et Harry entama sa transformation. Au plus grand étonnement de tous, il maîtrisa le basilic dès le premier jour. Ainsi tous les jours, il se transformait en un nouvel animal.

Fin flash back (dsl il était un peu trop long)

Il vola longtemps puis il vit finalement la forêt entourant Poudlard. Il atterrit à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Il prit de la potion revitalisante, mit sa malle dans sa poche et se drapa d'une capuche noire. Il reprit son apparence de Potter. Il marcha jusqu 'à la porte principale. Arrivé devant, il dit avec un sourire :

« Poudlard, me revoilà ! »

Et il poussa les portes !

Il prit la direction de la grande salle où il entra au moment même où Dumbledore faisait son discours.

« Je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de DCFM, Mr Nett qui est un auror. Aussi je suis navré de vous dire que les sorties à Pré-au-Lard sont annulés à cause du retour de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts… »

Dumbledore s'arrêta de parler au son de la porte et quand il vit Harry dans ses vêtements noirs, il crut voir un mangemort. Tous les professeurs pointèrent leur baguette sur lui sauf Rogue qui hésitait. Harry prit l'attache de sa capuche et l'enleva. Son visage fut révélé mais les professeurs gardèrent leur baguette pointé sur l'inconnu. Harry secoua la tête et sa cicatrice fut mise à jour. Dumbledore baissa sa baguette et il murmura sous le choc :

« Harry… »

Harry sourit. Autour de lui, des chuchotements commençaient à se faire entendre. Dumbledore et les professeurs membres de l'Ordre du Phénix se précipitèrent vers lui. Ils se retinrent de le serrer dans leurs bras.

« Je pense que nous serons mieux dans votre bureau, Mr, dit Harry d'un ton sarcastique. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers son bureau tandis que les professeurs restèrent dans la grande salle sur la demande de leur directeur et dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, Dumbledore le serra dans ses bras. Fumseck lui chantonna et vint se poser sur l'épaule de Harry. Le vieux sorcier stoppa à l'instant qu'il vit son phénix volait vers l'épaule du jeune Potter. Harry le caressa et Fumseck ferma les yeux. Ils s'assirent et l'interrogatoire commença. ( °…° pensées de Harry)

« Où étais-tu Harry ?

Quelque part, dit il évasivement. (°la question est plutôt quand que où°)

Nous t'avons cherché partout Harry ! Remus est même partit dans le monde à ta recherche !s'exclama Dumbledore

Remus ?demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil.(5)

Il était un des meilleurs amis de tes parents. Mais où étais-tu par Merlin ?

Je ne peux pas le dire. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que je suis revenu pour accomplir la prophétie.(° t'étais pas si loin que ça°)

Tu connais l'existence de la prophétie ?

Oui, répondit Harry tout simplement.

Et qu'en penses-tu ? demanda Dumbledore .

Ai-je le choix ? de toute façon c'est lui ou moi. Je ferai tout ce que je pourrai pour que ce soit lui, dit férocement Harry.

Est-ce la seule raison de ton retour ?

Non, je voudrais m'inscrire en 6ème année, répondit Harry en allant au but.

As tu le niveau requis ? questionna Dumbledore.

Oui bien sûr mais il est évident que je vais devoir passer des tests, dit Harry.

Effectivement, tu les passeras demain matin. Et demain après-midi, un professeur t'accompagnera pour aller chercher tes affaires. Sais-tu quelles options tu vas prendre ?

Oui, bien sûr.

Quel sont-elles ?

Divination, soins aux créatures magiques, astronomie et runes.

Bien, dit Dumbledore. Il les inscrivit sur un papier. Maintenant nous allons procéder à ta répartition !

Merci, Mr ?dit Harry.

Dumbledore.

Et bien merci Monsieur Dumbledore. »

Harry ne dit pas qu'il avait déjà ses affaires car il voulait faire quelque chose de particulier le lendemain. Dumbledore prit le choixpeau et ils descendirent dans la grande salle où les élèves et les professeurs parlaient de Harry. Leur entrée fit taire les murmures mais quelque uns restèrent. Dumbledore prit la parole :

« Nous allons procéder à une répartition un peu exceptionnelle, Mr Potter ici présent a formulé le souhait de nous rejoindre. Il ira en 6ème année. Réservez lui un bon accueil ! »

Harry mit le choixpeau et il entendit :

« Ah ! c'est le jeune Potter qui a disparut il y a 10 ans de cela. Où étais-tu ?Oh ! Tu étais en compagnie de tes ancêtres. Comme c'est intéressant. (°Ne dis rien si tu tiens à toi°) Voyons, voyons, je vois beaucoup de courage et de ruse. Des qualités intellectuelles également et beaucoup de loyauté. Tu es très difficile à placer. Où pourrais-je te mettre ?c'est vraiment très dur. Poufsouffle ? non. Serdaigle ? tu as certes beaucoup d'intelligence mais ce n'est pas ta raison de vivre. Griffondor ? tu es bien trop calculateur pour ça. J'ai décidé. SERPENTARD ! »

Il eut un silence complet. Les griffondors étaient dégoûtés, les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles étaient choqués et les Serpentard avaient un sourire sadique sur la figure. Personne n'applaudit. Puis Dumbledore clapa des mains, bientôt les professeurs suivirent et quelques 1ères années de Serpentard. Harry s'assit à la table le plus éloigné possible des autres. Le repas se termina au soulagement de Harry qui en avait marre des regards que les élèves lui lançaient. Le préfet de Serpentard, Malefoy, conduisit les Serpentards à la salle commune et prononça le mot de passe :

« Sang-pur et fier de l'être. »

Le tableau s'ouvrit et Harry s'installa directement sur un fauteuil. Malefoy vint vers lui et lui dit :

« Potter, dégage de mon fauteuil !

Non, répondit Harry froidement.

Tu sais à qui tu t'adresses ?répliqua Drago.

Non, dit Harry simplement (°bien sûr que je le sais mon cher cousin°).

Tu défis un Malefoy…commença Malefoy.

Et alors ?demanda Harry.

Et alors tu ferais mieux de partir si tu ne tiens pas qu'ils te tombent dessus, menaça le blond en montrant les deux armoires à glaces qui lui servaient de gardes du corps.

Oh par Merlin ! J'ai peur ! dit il ironiquement. Et toi tu ferais mieux de me laisser tranquille si tu tiens à la vie, renchérit-il en redevenant sérieux.

Tu crois que tu m'impressionne sale petit…cria le blond.

Oui, coupa Harry.

C'est ce que l'on va voir. Crabbe, Goyle, attaquez le. »

Harry resta assis tranquillement et au dernier moment il sortit sa baguette (en houx, plume de phénix) et murmura :

« Expulso »

Crabbe se fit expulsé et renversa Goyle. D'un seul sort, Harry avait terrassé ses deux ennemis. Il se lança un sort de protection d'un mouvement de main puis il dit :

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais me coucher. »

À peine avait-il tourné le dos que Malefoy lui lançait un « stupéfix ». Le bouclier absorba son sort et Harry se retourna.

« Très loyal mon cher petit Malefoy. Ne t'avises pas de recommencer où bien je mettrai ma menace à exécution, dit–il avec la froideur d'un iceberg. »

Il alla dans leur dortoir et Harry lança des sorts de protection sur chacune de ses affaires. Il lança aussi plusieurs sorts sur son lit et ses rideaux. Il s'allongea sur son lit et agrandit sa malle. Il rentra à l'intérieur et bichonna ses animaux. Il chercha ce qu'était la pierre de couleur ocre mais rien. Quand ses camarades de chambre revinrent et s'assoupirent, Harry se transforma en souris et se faufila hors du dortoir. Il sortit de la salle commune et prit l'apparence d'un chat. Il parcourut les couloirs et alla à l'emplacement de son ancienne chambre. Il ne vit qu'un mur à sa grande déception. Il retourna dans son dortoir. Il métamorphosa une babiole en réveil magique. Puis il s'endormit. Il était deux heures du matin. Quand il se réveilla, il était six heures du matin. Depuis 10 années, il se levait à six heures du matin et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer. Il prit une longue douche et s'habilla. Il mit un jean bleu, un tee-shirt blanc et un pull émeraude. Il avait une bonne excuse pour ne pas porter l'uniforme. Il sortit des cachots et se rendit à la grande salle. Il était le seul élève car il était sept heure du matin. Puis il se remit à la recherche de sa chambre mais sous apparence humaine cette fois. Le château n'avait pas beaucoup changé mais sa chambre semblait avoir été caché. Il se lança un charme qui pouvait l'aider. Il montrait les odeurs. Harry rechercha la sienne. Sous un mur, son odeur était présente.

« Alors ils ont bien muré. Je me demande pourquoi. »

Il chercha une brique avec une inscription dessus. Quand il la vit, il s'aperçut que c'était une rune ancienne. Il mit sa main dessus et murmura :

« Moi, Harry James Potter, demande l'accès à cette pièce »

Le mur bougea et une ouverture apparut. Le phénix du tableau était toujours le gardien de sa chambre. Il prononça son mot de passe qui n'avait pas changé depuis le premier jour.

« najashima »

Il entra dans la pièce et les souvenirs l'assaillirent. Tous plus joyeux les uns que les autres. Il découvrit une note jaunie sur un mur.

« Harry, nous sommes heureux de savoir que tu as retrouvé ta chambre. Nous avons effectivement muré ta chambre pour la protéger. Tu nous comprends sans doute. Nous sommes là où nous l'avons convenu ensemble.

Merlin, Godric, Salazar, Helga, Rowena, Georges, Joce

Tu nous as manqué! »

Harry embrassa le papier et le rangea soigneusement dans sa poche. Il allait se précipiter vers l'endroit en question mais un coup d'œil à sa montre l'en dissuada. Il devait aux fameux tests. Avec un regard triste, il quitta la salle. Il alla dans la grande salle où Dumbledore l'attendait. Il le conduisit dans une pièce où un examinateur l'attendait.

« Bonjour Mr Potter, nous allons commencez immédiatement par les tests écrits, puis vous passerez la pratique tout à l'heure, dit une vieille dame.

Harry compléta les feuilles et passa les épreuves pratiques avec brio. Il passa par la cuisine où il mangea à sa faim. Il retourna à la grande salle où un professeur devait l'amener acheter ses affaires. Dumbledore et l'homme qu'il avait interpellé l'autre jour était là.

« Harry, le professeur Rogue va t'accompagner. Il est ton directeur de maison, cela me semble naturel qu'il le fasse. »

Rogue lança un regard meurtrier au directeur.

« Monsieur Potter, suivez-moi, dit Rogue d'un ton sans réplique. »

Ils sortirent de Poudlard et prirent un portoloin. Beaucoup de personnes le regardait ou plutôt regardait son front. Harry leur lança un regard noir. Il suivait Rogue qui marchait au pas de course. Rogue prit les livres mais Harry d'un geste de main, lui modifia ses souvenirs. Rogue croirait qu'ils avaient acheté ses affaires. Harry acheta le journal et il fut ennuyé de voir à la une :

« _Le Survivant est revenu !_

_Hier soir, Harry Potter, que l'on croyait mort depuis dix ans, est allé à poudlard et il a surprit grand nombre de personne … »_

Harry soupira puis il jeta le journal. Severus lui ne savait rien de ce qui se passait, ses souvenirs étaient modifiés par Harry. Il était certes un bon occlumens mais Harry était un bien meilleur legimens. Ils rentrèrent au château par un autre portoloin.

**Pendant ce temps au nord de Londres :**

Un chien noir se promenait seul. Mais ce chien n'était pas un vrai chien, il était Sirius Black, devenu animagus par amitié. Il tenait un journal dans sa gueule. Un passant aurait cru à un chien rapportant le journal à son maître mais c'était faux. Sirius Black n'avait aucun maître. Il errait depuis deux ans à peu près. Et le journal dans sa gueule était le journal du 2 septembre. Sirius Black venait d'apprendre que son filleul était en vie et à Poudlard. Et il cherchait un coin obscur pour se retransformer et transplaner. Quand il le trouva, il reprit forme humaine et transplana. Il atterrit devant la barrière de Poudlard. Il se retransforma en chien et passa par la forêt interdite car s'il passait par la barrière, Dumbledore serait immédiatement averti de sa venue. Il se cacha dans la forêt en attendant le moment propice.

**Pendant ce temps en France :**

Remus Lupin venait de recevoir la gazette des sorciers et lisait avec étonnement et bonheur la une. Il était revenu ! Peu importe où il était, l'important était qu'il était revenu. Il se précipita sur ses valises et il les fit en un temps record. Il transplana rapidement et il atterrit devant la grille du château après Patmol.( nous sommes revenu en Angleterre) Il les passa et il entra en trombe dans le bureau du directeur.

« Albus ! Où est-il ? Où est Harry ?

Il est allé chercher ses affaires scolaires avec Severus, mais assis toi je t'en pris. Il ne va pas tarder à revenir. »

Remus s'assit. Dumbledore lui demanda poliment comment c'était passé ses dix années.

« Elle étaient horribles. Je cherchais partout mais je ne trouvais rien, j'est vraiment été désespéré mais à chaque fois j'ai rencontré des personnes formidables qui m'ont remonté le moral. Comment est-il ?demanda Remus impatient.

Il a l'apparence de James Potter mais les yeux de Lily Evans-Potter. Son caractère est dur à cerner. Tu risques d'être déçu Remus, il est très différent de ses parents. As-tu lu tout l'article.

Non dès que j'ai juste lu les premières lignes et après j'ai fait mes valises. Pourquoi ?

Quand je te disais qu'il était différent, je parlais aussi de sa maison, il n'est pas à Griffondor.

Alors à Serdaigle, Lily était tellement studieuse.

Il n'est ni à Griffondor, ni à Serdaigle, ni à Poufsouffle…

Vous voulez dire qu'il est à Serpentard, demanda Remus avec crainte. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête en signe affirmatif. Remus s'enfonça encore un peu plus dans le fauteuil.

« Je sais que tu n'as pas ses préjugés comme quoi tous les Serpentard sont des mangemorts, mais je comprends que cela te choque. Hier soir quand le choixpeau a annoncé sa maison, il n'y pas eut un seul bruit. J'ai bien peur que Harry sera exclu des Serpentard car c'est un Potter et il sera exclu des autres maisons car il est un serpentard.

Comment ça se fait ?

Je ne sais pas moi même de plus le choixpeau semble décidé à ne rien dire. »

Remus tourna son regard vers le choixpeau puis il baissa les yeux. Soudain, Severus ouvrit la porte et la referma.

« Rogue, où est Harry ?demanda le loup-garou.

Lupin, dit rogue surpris, N'étais tu pas dans le monde à le rechercher ?

Je viens de rentrer mais maintenant où est Harry ?s'impatienta Lupin.

Quand nous sommes rentrés par les grilles, il s'est arrêté puis il m'a dit de partir, j'allais dire quelque chose que soudain mes jambes m'amènent ici.

Il a lancé l'impérium ?demanda Remus.

Non, je ne crois pas, je ne sais pas quel est ce sort… dit Dumbledore. Remus essayez de le retrouver, grâce à vos sens de loup-garou. Severus, vous pouvez retourner à vos cours. Et moi, je vais chercher quel était ce sort. »

Remus et Severus partirent et Dumbledore plongea dans ses bouquins.

**Quelques minutes avant :**

Quand Harry et Severus passèrent la grille, Harry sentit que quelqu'un le surveillait. Il s'arrêta. Rogue allait lui crier dessus mais Harry fut plus rapide et il lui lança un sort de contrôle d'esprit de son invention. Il ordonna à son esprit d'aller jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Aussitôt ses jambes coururent jusqu'à la porte du château et elles ralentirent sensiblement ce qui fait que Severus mit deux fois plus de temps pour aller au bureau du directeur. Harry lui se dirigeait vers la forêt interdite. Il se transforma en panthère pour plus de sécurité et il chercha la personne. Il ne mit pas bien longtemps à repérer le chien et il lui sauta dessus depuis les arbres. Harry sentit que cette personne était aussi un animagus alors il se retransforma en humain. Le chien ne tenta plus de s'enfuir et se retransforma aussi. Harry sortit sa baguette (6)(du 20ème siècle) et la pointa entre les deux yeux.

« Qui êtes-vous ?demanda Harry froidement. »

(1) vêtement en allemand, c'est très pratique les traducteurs en fin de compte

(2)ça vous rappelle rien ?

(3) lol (Pol : wow ! quelle aubaine ! si on compte que 1 galion équivaut aprox a 5 $… ca nous donnerait 700 $ pour un balai de luxe…)(nda :c'est cher ?oui ?je vais augmenter )

(4) désolé si ce n'est pas précis mais je n'y connais rien du tout aux armes.

(5) Vous y arrivez vous ? moi non. (Polly : lol, facile, tu fronce un sourcil et on dirait que l'autre est levé Polly en son fort intérieur : wow, ce que t'as l'air brillante, la…** .'**)(nad :et t'arrives à froncer un seul sourcil ?)

(6) Il a décidé de ne pas montrer la baguette offerte par ses ancêtres donc quand je dirai « sa baguette … » je parlerai de la baguette qu'il a acheté au 20ème siècle. Pour parler de l'autre baguette, je dirai la baguette OPSA.(offerts par ses ancêtres. ).

(7) Polly : j'espère qu'il n'essaiera pas d'être discret avec ça… les poignards, ça va, les épées, ça va (limite), mais la faux… (on parle la d'une faux, un truc énorme d'au moins 1m 70 avec une gigantesque lame recourbée, et non pas d'une faucille…)(nda : je sais !mais elle est réduite la faux !tu crois que je vais le laisser se trimbaler avec un truc qui fait sa taille ?je suis folle ok mais pas à ce point là !)


	7. amitié et réveil

Titre: Grâce à une étoile

auteur: panthere

béta attitrée: Polly-P

nda: **Je rappelle aux revieweurs/euses anonymes qu'ils doivent indiquer leur adresse e-mail pour que je réponde à d'éventuelles questions**! Sinon je remercie Lisia, Boo Sullyvan, mashia, rebecca-black et maugrei pour leur reviews!(ceux à qui j'ai pas envoyé un mail pour les RAR)

Disclaimer : On doit tout le temps le mettre ?oui ? c'est chiant ! Voilà tout vient de l'imagination de J.K Rowling, et on ne touche pas d'argent ! heureux ?

Chapitre 7 : amitié et réveil

Rappel : _ Harry lui se dirigeait vers la forêt interdite. Il se transforma en panthère pour plus de sécurité et il chercha la personne. Il ne mit pas bien longtemps à repérer le chien et il lui sauta dessus depuis les arbres. Harry sentit que cette personne était aussi un animagus alors il se retransforma en humain. Le chien ne tenta plus de s'enfuir et se retransforma aussi._ _Harry sortit sa baguette (du 20ème siècle) et la pointa entre les deux yeux_.

_« Qui êtes-vous ?demanda Harry froidement. »_

Sirius ne savait pas quoi répondre, il regardait son filleul. Exactement comme James, à part les yeux. Il dit en un souffle :

« Tu ressembles tellement à tes parents…

- Et qui êtes vous pour dire ça ?

- Je suis ton parrain !cria presque Sirius.

- Mon parrain, hein ? Généralement quand les parents de l'enfant meurent, c'est le parrain qui s'occupe de lui. Où étiez-vous ces cinq années? Où étiez vous pendant mes moments de malheur et de solitude? et je ne vous ai jamais donné l'autorisation de me tutoyer, répliqua Harry d'une voix tellement glaciale que le pôle nord aurait parut être de la lave en fusion.(un)

- Mais...

- Où étiez-vous ?coupa Harry.

- J'étais en prison, répondit Sirius avec colère.

- Et pourquoi donc ?demanda Harry.

- C'est une longue histoire…commença Sirius.

- J'ai tout mon temps. Je vous en pris, commencez !ordonna Harry toujours avec la baguette pointé entre les deux yeux de Sirius. »

Sirius déglutit puis commença :

« Ton père et moi, nous nous sommes rencontré dans le Poudlard express. Ça a été le début d'une longue période de farces et de bonne humeur. Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow nous ont rejoints. Nous formions le quatuor infernal. On nous surnommait les maraudeurs. Durant ces ept années, Voldemort attaquait lors des sorties et a même attaqué, une fois, le château lors de ma septième année. Ton père est tombé amoureux de ta mère, Lily Evans. Elle était rousse aux yeux verts. À la sortie de Poudlard, tes parents étaient de plus en plus menacés par Voldemort. Ils ont eu recours à un sortilège de fidelas, c'est un sort qui cache un objet aux yeux de tous le monde et seul le Gardien des Secrets peut révéler la cachette. Durant toute cette période, nous avons été à froid avec Remus Lupin. Un traître se cachait parmi nous et nous avons cru que c'était lui. Alors nous lui avons raconté que c'était moi le gardien des secrets mais ce n'était pas moi, c'était Peter Pettigrow. C'était lui le traître. Quand j'ai appris la mort de tes parents, j'ai voulu les venger. Je me suis lancer à la poursuite de Peter mais ce rat a fait une mise en scène. Dans la rue où nous nous trouvions, il y avait des moldus. Il a crié que j'avais trahi Lily et James. Il s'est coupé un doigt et a disparu avec les autres rats d'égout. J'ai cru que je l'avais tué mais non. Puis, un jour, le ministre de la magie est venu dans la prison. Cette prison était gardée par des détraqueurs qui rendent fous. J'avais réussi à garder la raison grâce à la pensée que j'étais innocent et grâce aussi à mon animagus. Donc je lui ai demandé le journal et ce jour là j'ai eu un choc. J'ai découvert que Peter était encore vivant. Alors je me suis évadé. Il était à Poudlard sous le nom de Croûtard. Il m'a échapper une fois de plus. Depuis je vis en chient errant. »

Harry jugea sa crédibilité grâce à son don de legimens. Il baissa sa baguette.

« J'espère que toi et Remus, si je le revoie un jour, me pardonnerez…

- Je te pardonne, dit uns voix.

- Remus ?demanda Sirius. »

**Du côté de Remus juste après qu'il soit entré dans la forêt :**

Remus entra dans la forêt et il se concentra sur ses sens de loup-garou. Il sentit deux personnes non loin d'ici. Il se rapprocha et entendit :

« …Ils ont eu recours à un sortilège de fidelas, c'est un sort qui cache un objet aux yeux de tous le monde et seul le Gardien des Secrets peut révéler la cachette. Durant toute cette période, nous avons été à froid avec Remus Lupin. Un traître se cachait parmi nous et nous avons cru que c'était lui. Alors nous lui avons raconté que c'était moi le gardien des secrets mais ce n'était pas moi, c'était Peter Pettigrow. C'était lui le traître. Quand j'ai appris la mort de tes parents, j'ai voulu les venger. Je me suis lancer à la poursuite de Peter mais ce rat a fait une mise en scène. Dans la rue où nous nous trouvions, il y avait des moldus. Il a crié que j'avais trahi Lily et James. Il s'est coupé un doigt et a disparu avec les autres rats d'égout. J'ai cru que je l'avais tué mais non. Puis, un jour, le ministre de la magie est venu dans la prison. Cette prison était gardée par des détraqueurs qui rendent fous. J'avais réussi à garder la raison grâce à la pensée que j'étais innocent et grâce aussi à mon animagus. Donc je lui ai demandé le journal et ce jour là j'ai eu un choc. J'ai découvert que Peter était encore vivant. Alors je me suis évadé. Il était à Poudlard sous le nom de Croûtard. Il m'a échapper une fois de plus. Depuis je vis en chient errant. »

Il vit Harry baisser sa baguette puis il entendit Sirius dire :

« J'espère que toi et Remus, si je le revoie un jour, me pardonnerez…

- Je te pardonne, dit le loup-garou.

- Remus ?demanda Sirius.

- Oui c'est moi !Mon bon vieux Patmol ! »

Ils se jetèrent dans les bras de l'autre. Ils s'étreignirent longtemps. Harry avait rangé sa baguette et attendit un moment avant de s'exclamer :

« Nous devrions rentrer au château. »

Ils approuvèrent mais, arrivés la lisière, Remus dit :

« Patmol, tu devrais te retransformer. Je te rappelle que tu es toujours un criminel fugitif. »

Sirius redevint Patmol. Harry et Remus, qui avait un sourire collé aux lèvres, repartirent vers le château suivi d'un Patmol à la queue frétillante. Harry, sur l'ordre de Remus, retourna en classe et les deux vieux amis se dirigèrent vers le bureau directorial et ils entrèrent. Dumbledore releva la tête au bruit. Il fut surpris de voir qu'un chien suivait Lupin.

« Ah ! Remus ! L'avez-vous retrouvé ?demanda Dumbledore.

- Oui, Albus, il est retourné en classe, répondit le loup-garou.

- Bien. Qui est ce chien derrière vous Remus ?questionna Dumbledore.

- Et bien, justement, je voulais vous parler de ça. Ce chien est un animagus.

- Continuez, dit Dumbledore.

- Vous vous rappelez les lendemains de pleine lune que James, Sirius et Peter étaient toujours fatigué.

- Oui effectivement, dit le vieux sorcier.

- Et bien en première année, quand ils ont découvert ma lycanthropie, ils ont décidé de devenir des animagus, avoua Remus.

- Si je comprends bien, ils sont devenu des animagus pour vous aider.

- Oui, dit Remus d'une voix faible.

- C'est tout à fait noble. Je suppose que ce chien est Sirius Black. »

Sirius se leva des pieds de son ami, où il était couché, et se retransforma en homme.

« Oui, c'est moi.

- Pouvez-vous me raconter l'histoire depuis le début, j'ai du mal à saisir. »

Les deux maraudeurs contèrent l'histoire pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

« Voulez-vous rester à Poudlard messieurs ?

- Bien sûr ! répondirent les deux amis.

- Alors je vais ordonner de vous préparer une chambre. Sirius, vous ne devrez pas vous montrer sous forme humaine devant les élèves. Est-ce bien d'accord ?

- Oui Professeur, répondit Sirius. »

Sirius redevint un chien tandis que Dumbledore claqua deux fois des mains. Un elfe de maison apparut.

« Albert, prépare une chambre pour ce monsieur et son chien.

- Oui monsieur ! Tout de suite Monsieur ! »

Et l'elfe partit.

« Bien, ceci réglé, je retourne à mes recherches. Au revoir Remus, dit le directeur.

- Au revoir Albus. »

Ils quittèrent le bureau joyeusement.

**Avec Harry : (il est à peu près 4h)**

Maintenant, Harry portait l'écusson des Serpentard. Tous les élèves murmuraient sur son passage. Il détestait cela. Il avait certes grandit dans le luxe mais ses ancêtres ne lui avait dégonflé la tête que lorsqu'il le fallait et grâce à eux il avait su rester modeste. Ils étaient dans les cachots pour le cours de Rogue. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui le dérangeait. On lui avait appris depuis longtemps à juger les gens et Harry sentait que Rogue cachait quelque chose. Il fallait que Harry fasse un petit tour dans sa tête. Pour cela Harry décida de se faire coller par son directeur de maison. Rogue arriva dans un tourbillon de capes noires.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier une potion de vérité mineure. Même les moins assidus y parviendront, dit Rogue en fixant tout particulièrement les Griffondors. »

Dans cette classe, il n'y avait que trois élèves de Griffondor et six de Serpentard avec Harry. Parmi les Griffondors, il y avait Hermione Granger, Neville Londubat et Ron Weasley. Parmi les Serpentard, il y avait Harry, Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Goyle et Crabbe, qui avaient certainement eu l'aide d'un coup de pouce pour passer la matière.

« Les instructions sont au tableau. Lisez bien les instructions et si vous ratez cette potion, vous reviendrez en retenue séparée pour la refaire. »

Neville déglutit. Ils commencèrent leurs potions. Harry connaissait parfaitement cette potion. Il l'avait appris à dix ans. La plus délicate partie était la fin. Il fallait ajouter au dixieme de gramme près une racine de saule cogneur. Il fallait ajouter trois grammes et demi de racine et si on ajouter rien qu'un dixième de gramme de trop, c'était fichu, elle vous explosait au visage. Harry en avait fait la désagréable expérience.

« Londubat !15 points en moins pour Griffondor !Et retenue ce soir à 20h !Et maintenant sortez ! »

Le Griffondor avait mal dosé l'eau de pluie à ajouter. Le chaudron avait fondu. Les deux survivants de Griffondor lui lancèrent un regard triste tandis que les Serpentard ricanèrent méchamment. Le garçon aux yeux verts ne dit rien.

« Retournez au travail , cria Rogue. »

Le reste du cours se passa sans anicroches. Mais le moment de l'ajout de la racine de saule cogneur arriva. Harry fit exprès d'en rajouter plus pour être collé et pouvoir obtenir les réponses à ses questions sur son professeur. La mixture explosa et Harry se la reçut.

« Potter ! Retenue ! Ce soir à 21h ! »

Les Griffondor et les Serpentard regardaient le professeur les yeux très étonné et la bouche qui pendait. C'était la première fois qu'il collait quelqu'un de sa maison.

« Mettez un échantillon de votre potion sur mon bureau et sortez immédiatement ! »

Ils s'exécutèrent. Personne ne voulait subir la colère de Rogue. Ils sortirent aussi vite qu'ils purent. Harry se dirigea vers son dernier cours, divination, en commun avec les Griffondor. Il était le seul Serpentard de sixième année à avoir choisi cette matière. Il monta l'échelle qui menait à la classe de divination. Aussitôt, il fut attaqué par les odeurs d'encens et de cendres. Il s'installa sur un pouf. Il y avait Dean Thomas, Ron Weasley, Neville Londubat, Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil.

« Bien, mettez vous en groupe de deux. »

Ron se mit avec Dean, Lavande avec son amie Parvati et Harry dut se joindre à Neville.

« Vous allez regarder la fumée d'encens et votre équipier vous dira la signification, dit le professeur d'une voix qu'elle s'efforçait de rendre mystérieuse. »

Elle leur tendit un bâton d'encens chacun et fit le tour des tables.

« Qui commence ?demanda timidement Neville.

- Vas-y ! l'encouragea Harry d'une voix aimable. »

Neville s'installa et alluma son bâtonnet d'encens. Il lui lançait de temps en temps des description de son bâtonnet mais rien. Ce fut le tour de Harry. Il alluma à son tour l'encens et attendit un quelconque signe. Trelawney s'approcha de leur table et s'écria :

« Merlin ! La mort est sur vous Mr Potter ! Elle flotte tel un vautour et elle va bientôt vous engloutir ! »

Parvati et Lavande crièrent d'effroi mais Harry lui roula des yeux. Trelawney le remarqua.

« Vous devriez faire plus attention aux signes Mr Potter ! »

Et elle partit vers une autre table. Harry regretta d'avoir choisi cette matière. Il trouva tout à fait ridicule cette prof. Au Xe siècle, la matière lui avait été enseignée par une vrai voyante. Il s'était par ailleurs découvert un don pour la voyance hérité de sa mère. C'était très utile en combat. Mais cette professeur était bidon ou alors elle était juste un peu douée mais alors vraiment un peu. La classe se termina et tout le monde se rendit à la grande salle pour manger. Remus et Patmol n'étaient pas là, ils devaient être en train de rattraper toutes ces années(6). Un hibou fit interruption dans la grande salle au moment du dessert. Il était alors sept heure et demi. Il se posa devant Harry qui prit calmement la feuille qui disait :

« Retrouve nous dans notre nouvelle chambre. Le tableau représente une nymphe. Le mot de passe est « maraudeur ».

Remus et Patmol. »

Il griffonna un « ok » dessus. Le hibou repartit. Harry continua à manger et le repas se finit. Neville partit en retenue et Harry lui alla dans la direction de la salle commune des Griffondor. Pour cela, il suivit un groupe de Griffondor de seconde année. Il tourna à droite et se retrouva devant un tableau représentant la nymphe. Il dit le mot de passe : « maraudeur » et il entra. A l'intérieur, Sirius et Remus bavardaient.

« Harry ! Viens donc !cria le loup-garou. »

Harry s'assit. Sirius remarqua alors son blason. Il fronça des sourcils avant de dire durement :

« Que fais-tu à Serpentard ?tu devrais être à Griffondor ! Comme tes parents ! »

Harry haussa un sourcil. Puis il répondit froidement :

« Je suis ce que je suis. Et le fait est que le choixpeau m'a envoyé à Serpentard. C'est ainsi !

- Mais tu fais parti d'une maison de mangemorts !s'exclama Sirius. »

Lupin voulut dire quelque chose mais Harry lui fit clairement comprendre que ce n'était pas à lui de régler ça.

« Qu'en sais-tu ?demanda –t-il prenant une voix glaciale et puissante.

- Tous les mages noirs sont passés par Serpentard…dit Sirius.

- Et vous pensez que je suis un futur mage noir ?coupa Harry d'une voix menaçante et en reprenant le vouvoiement. »

Sirius se tut. Il ne sut pas quoi répondre. Harry ne dit rien, il attendait une réponse. Remus essaya de dire quelque chose mais Harry le fit taire d'un regard.

« Alors oui ou non ?demanda Harry.

-…

- Vous voyez, vous ne me connaissez pas pour me juger, comme vous ne les connaissez pas pour pouvoir les juger, dit Harry.

- Mais ce sont des Serpentard ! ça devrait suffire à pouvoir les juger !cria Sirius.

- Par le plus pur des hasard, votre ancien ami qui vous a trahi n'était-il pas à Griffondor ?ironisa Harry.

- Mais ce n'est pas la même chose !se défendit Sirius.

- Qu'y a t-il de différent ?

- ……

- En étant un Black, vous devriez savoir comment ils sont élevés. Ils ont comme subit un lavage de cerveau et ça vous ne pouvez pas leur en vouloir. Vous avez réussit à vous échapper mais pas eux. Certains deviendront des mangemorts. D'autres non. Il suffit de leur donner une chance, dit sagement Harry tandis que Remus approuva d'un hochement de tête. »

Sirius ne dit plus rien. Remus enfonça encore un peu plus le couteau en disant.

« Patmol, il a raison. Tu es vraiment stupide avec tes préjugés. »

Le fugitif se tut, il réfléchit. Harry regarda sa montre puis annonça :

« Je dois y aller, je vais être en retard à ma retenue !

- C'est ton premier jour et tu as déjà une retenue ! s'étonna Remus.

- Eh oui ! En potion.

- Rogue a collé un Serpentard ! s'exclama le loup-garou.

- Ouais, bon j'y vais ! dit Harry.

- Attends ! Tu vas t'y retrouvé dans ce château !

- Je vais me débrouiller merci quand même ! Tu as des choses à régler avec lui !dit Harry. À bientôt ! »

Il partit en direction des cachots. Il intercepta un élève de Serpentard de troisième année et il lui demanda de l'amener aux cachots. Il usa un petit peu de sa persuasion et il fut à l'heure pour sa retenue.

« Potter, à l'heure à ce que je vois. Bien. Les ingrédients sont dans l'armoire. »

Harry prit les ingrédients nécessaires et commença sa potion. Il la réussit rapidement et il tendit le flocon à Rogue. Rogue qui fut étonné de la perfection de la potion. Alors qu'il devait partir Harry lui dit franchement :

« Professeur Rogue, vous cachez quelque chose et je veux savoir ce qui me dérange chez vous !

- Que voulez-vous dire ?demanda Rogue en jouant la carte de l'innocence. »

Rogue commença à paniquer. Savait-il pour la marque ?

« Vous savez parfaitement de quoi je veux parler et ne jouez pas à ce jeu avec moi, menaça Harry.

- Non vraiment de quoi parlez-vous Mr Potter ?

- Je sens chez vous quelque chose de noir mais en même temps je perçois de la lumière, expliqua Harry. Dites !

- Non !s'opposa Rogue en arrêtant sa comédie.

- Dans ce cas là, dit Harry en sortant sa baguette.

- Vous perdez votre temps, je suis occlumens, s'exclama Rogue.

- C'est ce que je verrai. »

Harry prononça la formule et il vit les souvenirs de Rogue. Rogue humilié par James Potter, Rogue essayant de monter sur un balai sous les rires des personnes présentes autour., Rogue parlant avec Lucius Malefoy, Rogue recevant sa marque, Rogue parlant avec Dumbledore, Rogue se rangeant du côté des lumière, Rogue espionnant Voldemort. À ce moment, il stoppa et il revint dans son corps et sa tête.

« Vous êtes un mangemort ?demanda Harry calmement mais en gardant sa baguette par mesure de sécurité.

- Oui, mais…

- Pourquoi êtes vous professeur ici ? Certes Dumbledore est sénile mais pas au point d'engager un mangemort.

- J'espionne pour Dumbledore !avoua Rogue.

- Intéressant. Maintenant je dois vous effacer cet épisode. Oubliettes !lança Harry avant même que Rogue n'ait put l'éviter ou protester. »

Rogue resta dans les vapes quelques minutes puis quand il revint à lui, il entendit Harry le saluer avant de partir. Harry retourna à la salle commune des Serpentard et il monta directement dans son dortoir. Il descendit dans sa malle et continua de jouer avec ses animaux. Ils grandissaient lentement et heureusement personne ne se bagarrait. L'ocre de la pierre commençait à prendre des reflets rouges.

Les jours passèrent dans la plus grande monotonie. Harry faisait bien attention à ne pas trop bien réussir ces exercices pour ne pas éveillé les soupçons déjà immenses du directeur. Harry était arrivé depuis deux semaines. Les rapports entre Sirius et Harry s'étaient améliorés et Remus en était bien content. Il ne lui avait toujours pas avoué qu'il était un loup-garou mais aujourd'hui c'était la pleine lune. Harry était vraiment heureux. Dès que la lune pointa le bout de son nez, Remus s'enferma dans sa chambre et Harry lui alla dans son ancienne chambre. Il matérialisa sa malle et il prit un livre sur la nécromancie de niveau moyen. Le livre disait :

« Les ossements doivent être parfaitement conservés et cela doit être la nuit de pleine lune. La personne à ressusciter doit être placé dans un cercle de bougie. Ces bougies doivent être de la couleur qui représente le mieux le défunt. Il peut y avoir deux couleurs. Placer son cercueil au centre du cercle de bougie. Vous devez tracer un pentagramme sur le cercueil, puis vous devez s'asseoir devant le cercueil et prononcer cette formule ci-dessous.

« tygekagnercussopra… »(deux)

Comme vous le remarquer, elle est très dure à prononcer, c'est pourquoi nous vous recommandons de vous entraîner à la dire avant. La moindre erreur peut vous être fatale. Si vous réussissez, la personne revivra durant cette nuit de pleine lune. Mais aussitôt le soleil levé, le ressuscité doit retourné dans son cercueil. C'est là l'inconvénient de la nécromancie à niveau moyen. Seul quelques rares sorciers ont réussit une formule de nécromancie à haut niveau qui elle permet de pouvoir réveiller n'importe quand mais il y a un temps limite ….»

Harry fit ce qui était indiqué sur le livre. Il mit une fiole de potion revitalisante dans sa poche et il alla dans la salle qu'il avait trouvé vide à son arrivé au Xe siècle. Il avait décidé de faire de cette salle, la salle où ses ancêtres se reposeraient. Les cercueils de Godric, Salazar, Rowena, Helga, Georges Potter et Joce reposaient dans cette pièce. Un sort d'aération avait été spécialement installé pour éviter une odeur insupportable de décomposition. Il chercha quelque chose des yeux. Puis il dit :

« Merlin ! Sort de là ! C'est pas drôle ! »

Un rire joyeux lui répondit. L'enchanteur sortit de sa cachette.

« Se cacher derrière un cercueil, il n'y a que toi pour y penser, plaisanta Harry.

- Tu as mis du temps à venir, observa Merlin.

- Je sais et je m'en excuse. Qu'est ce que tu as fait ce dernier millénaire?demanda Harry.

- Je m'ennuyais tout seul alors j'ai installé une rune sur la porte qui me réveillerait si quelqu'un la touchait. Puis je me suis lancé le sort de sommeil éternel.

- Tu as dormi pendant mille ans ?s'étonna Harry.

- Oui mais regarde le bon côté des choses ! Au moins je n'aurai plus jamais de cernes ! »(trois)

Ils partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Merlin reprit plus rapidement son sérieux.

« La nuit avance, il faut procéder à leur réanimation.

- Merlin, tu sais très bien que je ne suis qu'au niveau moyen de la nécromancie !

- Dans ce cas là nous ferons la nécromancie à niveau moyen et quand tu auras atteint le haut niveau, nous les ressusciterons pour de bon.

- Bien.

- Alors je réveille Rowena, Godric, Helga et Georges. Toi tu réveilles Salazar et Joce.

- Pourquoi tu en as quatre et moi deux ? demanda Harry en rigolant.

- Honneur aux plus âgés ! répondit Merlin en tirant la langue comme un enfant. »

Ils passèrent la demi-heure suivante à ressusciter les fondateurs et leurs époux ou épouse. Harry but la potion et il se sentit mieux. Durant toute la nuit, ils discutèrent et s'embrassèrent. Pour Remus aussi c'était plus joyeux qu'avant. Avec Sirius à ses côtés et la potion, c'était plus supportable. Le soleil arriva en chassant la lune et ce fut un soulagement ou une tristesse pour Remus et Harry. Les fondateurs, Georges et Joce étaient retournés dans leur cercueil attendant la prochaine pleine lune avec impatience. Merlin ne se rendormit pas. Il se trouva une nouvelle passion, le bowling. Il installa une piste dans la salle de duel et il y jouait tous les jours. Harry retourna en cours avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il était un petit peu fatigué mais rien de grave. Le soir venu, il devait retrouver Sirius et Remus comme tous les jours. Il entra dans leur chambre mais ne trouva que Sirius qui avait l'air assez fatigué.

« Heu … Sirius ?

- Mmhh.. encore 5 minutes…marmonna l'homme.

- Sirius ! Où est Remus ?

- Remus… ? il est pas là ! Laisse moi dormir !

- Où est-il ?demanda Harry en commençant à utiliser la magie.

- Il est à l'infirmerie.. maintenant laisse moi dormir ! »(quatre)

Satisfait, Harry se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Il frappa poliment sur la porte et Mme Pomfresh lui ouvrit la porte.

« Bonjour Mme, j'aimerais voir Rémus Lupin s'il vous plait, demanda t-il poliment.

- Non ! Il se repose !

- S'il vous plait ! implora Harry avec des yeux de chiens battus.

- Oh ! Et puis .. non !

- S'il vous plait !

- Non.. et puis d'accord, juste cinq minutes! céda la redoutable infirmière. »

Rémus était le seul patient dans l'infirmerie. Ce fut donc facile de trouver son lit. Harry écarta les rideaux. Il vit que Rémus était réveillé.

« Tu es réveillé ?

- Oui. Tu savais que Mme Pomfresh pouvait réveiller un dragon avec ses cris, rigola Rémus.

- Ah bon ? je l'ignorais. Bon passons. Qu'as tu fait la nuit dernière pour être aussi fatigué ?

- J'ai.. Tu es sûr de vouloir l'apprendre ?

- Certain.

- Eh bien, hier soir c'était la pleine lune et…

- Oui ?

- Comme à toutes les pleines lunes, je me transforme en…en…

- Continue ! Je te promets je ne vais pas crier, dit Harry.

- Je me transforme en loup-garou… voilà, avoua Rémus. »

Il attendit une réaction. Mais rien.

« Quoi pas de cris ?pas de « au secours ! » ?Rien ?

- Pour tout de dire, je sentais en toi une présence animale mais je pensais que tu était animagus comme Patmol, chuchota le garçon aux yeux émeraude.

- Ça fait cinq minutes ! Maintenant vous sortez monsieur Potter !interrompit Mme Pomfresh.

- À bientôt Rémus !salua Harry avant de repartir, laissant Remus stupéfait. »

Il était 21h. Le couvre-feu était dans une heure et Harry se demandait ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il flâna et il se retrouva devant le lac où un Drago Malefoy(7) réfléchissait seul. Il s'installa à ses côtés et Malefoy ne le remarqua pas.

« Moi aussi, j'adore réfléchir devant les étoiles. »

Malefoy tourna brusquement sa tête et il cracha :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, Potter !

- Je fais la même chose que toi, je réfléchis. Je réfléchis à mon avenir, aux choix que je pourrais faire. »

Harry avait été sincère et il n'avait pas tenté de s'introduire dans la tête de son ennemi. Il ne le faisait qu'en unique recours. Mais ces paroles avaient bien plus touché le blond qu'il ne le croyait.

« Et toi Malefoy ? À quoi penses-tu ?

- Je penses au moyen de te tuer, mentit Drago.

- Tu mens mal, mon cher Malefoy. De plus nous sommes seuls, tu peux enlever ton masque, dit tranquillement le brun. »

Drago ne dit rien.

« Alors à quoi penses-tu Malefoy ?

- Pareil. À mon futur qui s'annonce médiocre et aux choix que je ne pourrai jamais faire.

- Sache, Malefoy, que personne ne peut choisir pour un autre. Tu es celui qui sait le mieux ce qui est bien pour toi. Tes choix ne concernent que toi. Ils ne concernent pas tes parents ou bien tes pseudos amis.

- Tu parles ! Toi tu as le choix !s'écria Drago.

- Tu hésites entre quoi et quoi ?Devenir mangemort ou pas ?

- Oui.. avoua faiblement le blond.

- Est-ce que tu le veux ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mon père…

- Ton père, ton père ! Pense par toi même, bon sang ! Qu'est ce que tu veux vraiment !

- Mais de quel choix est ce que tu parles ! Si je refuse de devenir mangemort, mon père me tuera !

- C'est fort probable, dit Harry.

- Mais si j'accepte je me ferais tuer par Dumbledore et sa clique. C'est la mort ou la mort ! Quel choix !ironisa Malefoy.

- Nous devons tous mourir un jour ou l'autre, dit sagement Harry. mais si tu acceptes à la demande de ton père, il faut que tu saches dans quoi tu t'aventures. Je suis sûr que tu ne pourras jamais faire ce qu'il t'a fait et ce qu'il fait aux autres. Si tu refuses, Dumbledore t'accueillera à bras ouverts. Si tu le fais, il faut t'attendre à une mort plus douloureuse. Voldemort n'aime pas les refus. »

Malefoy tressaillit au nom du seigneur des ténèbres.

« Que dois-je choisir ?demanda Malefoy.

- Comme je te l'ai dis, c'est toi qui décide. Mais tu as un autre choix possible.

- Lequel ?demanda Malefoy avec espoir.

- Être un espion.

- Un espion ?

- Oui, un espion. Tout dépend aussi du côté que tu pourrais espionner.

- Je vais y réfléchir.

- Penses bien par toi même et réfléchis attentivement. Ta vie en dépend, conseilla Harry.

- D'accord. »

Ils se relevèrent.

« Ami ?demanda Drago timidement et en tendant sa main.

- Ami ! accepta Harry en lui prenant la main. »

Ils rentrèrent ensemble à la salle commune. Ils montèrent dans leur dortoir sans un mot et ils se couchèrent en se disant « bonne nuit ». Harry descendit dans sa malle une fois qu'il entendit les ronflement de tous ces camarades de dortoir. Il joua avec ses animaux. Toujours aucune précisions sur la pierre. Harry avait essayé de soustraire des informations mais Merlin ne lui avait rien dit.

Octobre arrivait. La vie était devenue monotone. Dodo, cours, manger, cours, discussion… Il s'était de plus en plus lié avec Drago et ils se considéraient comme des amis.

Le 20 Octobre, Harry fit un rêve prémonitoire. Voldemort attaquait le château. Apparemment, la soirée qu'il avait eu dans le rêve était le 31 Octobre. C'était dans la grande salle. Il y avait des citrouilles un peu partout. Tout le monde s'était habillé pour l'occasion. Il y avait moins de monde que d'habitude. Un bal avait été donné. Lui et Drago discutait dans un coin. La porte explosait brusquement. Des mangemorts et des détraqueurs apparaissaient. Les professeurs et les élèves qui se battaient. L'apparition de Voldemort. Lui qui provoquait Voldemort. Dumbledore qui lui hurlait de s'écarter. Combat entra lui et Voldemort. Puis plus rien. Harry faisait souvent des rêves prémonitoires mais celui-ci était particulièrement précis sauf à la fin. Il entrait souvent dans la tête de Voldemort mais ce n'était pas sans douleur et la vision n'était pas très précise.

« Dois-je le dire à Dumbledore ou pas ? Il le saura mais il ignorera Je le dirai mais il ne saura pas que c'est moi. »

Harry descendit dans sa malle et appela Hedwige. Il lui donna le mot qu'il avait rédigé avant. Il lança un sort sur la lettre pour que l'on ne sache pas que c'était lui. Il lui précisa de venir en même temps que les autres hiboux. Il quitta la malle et il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, quatre heure et sept du matin. Il descendit à la salle commune où il alluma un gros feu. Il s'assit devant et s'endormit devant la contemplation des flammes. Vers sept heure du matin, Drago se réveilla et il s'habilla. Il descendit à son tour à la salle commune et il fut surpris de voir son ami. Il s'approcha du canapé et il passa la main devant les yeux clos de Harry.

Harry quand il sentit un mouvement devant ses yeux se réveilla. Il avait un sommeil assez léger. Puis brusquement, il attrapa la main de Drago qui s'arrêta net.

« Mais ça va pas !s'écria Harry.

- Comment ça ! Je vérifiais juste si tu dormais !se défendit Drago.

- Evite de faire ça à l'avenir, dit Harry.

- Je m'en souviendrai, promit le blond.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu dormais dans la salle commune ?demanda Malefoy.

- Je me suis réveillé dans la nuit et je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir, alors je suis descendu et je me suis endormi devant le feu, expliqua Harry. Et toi ?

- Il est sept heure et demi du matin, je te signale. Et les autres ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller alors je te conseille de prendre une douche ! Et après on va manger !s'exclama Drago.

- Espèce de ventre sur pattes !plaisanta Harry »

Drago lui tira la langue et Harry partit en riant doucement. Il prit rapidement une douche et il redescendit à la salle commune où son ami l'attendait. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la grande salle et dès qu'ils passèrent le tableau, ils reprirent leur masque respectif. Narquois et supérieur pour Malefoy, indifférent pour Harry. Leur relation avait fait un vrai bond quand Drago avait dit sa décision à Harry.

Flash-back

C'était un soir comme les autres. Comme beaucoup d'autres soirs, Harry et Drago se retrouvaient sous les étoiles et ils discutaient ensemble à l'abri des regards. Tout à coup, Drago annonça.

« Ca y est. J'ai choisi.

- Choisi quoi ?demanda Harry.

- Mon camp.

- Et qu'as-tu décidé ?questionna Harry en tournant la tête vers le blond.

- J'ai décidé d'être du côté du bien.

- Je suis fier de toi, dit Harry avec un sourire sincère. Es-tu allé voir Dumbledore ?

- Non pas encore, et je me demandais si tu voudrais bien venir avec moi ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Harry. »

Ils étaient ensuite allé dans le bureau du Directeur. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté et Drago et Dumbledore étaient parvenu à un accord. Dumbledore permettait à Drago de rester à Poudlard jusqu'à sa majorité et en échange, Drago jurait qu'il n'irait pas avec les mangemorts.

Fin flash back

Ils s'assirent sur le banc des Serpentard et ils mangèrent. Les hiboux arrivèrent. Comme prévu, Hedwige arriva en même temps que les autres. Elle s'arrêta devant Dumbledore qui prit la lettre. Il la décacheta et la lut. Son visage pâlit au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait la lettre. Harry n'y était pas allé de main morte.

« _Dumbledore,_

_Voldemort va attaquer le château le 31 Octobre lors du bal que vous allez organiser. Il y aura à peu près cent cinquante mangemorts(8) et cent détraqueurs. Il sera présent. Il attaquera la grande salle où vous serez tous présent. Préparez vous. Il vous reste onze jours. C'est assez pour préparer une défense. Bonne chance. »_(5)

TO BE CONTINUED OU ALORS À SUIVRE

(un)ce que je veux dire par là c'est que quelqu'un qui parle avec la froideur du pôle nord, se voix aurait parut très chaude par rapport à celle de Harry.

(deux) totalement inventé

(trois) mon petit délire personnel

(quatre) ça c'est ma sœur quand je dois la réveiller.

(cinq) j'aime bien le « bonne chance » genre y'a aucun risque que vous gagnerez.

(6)BL: je sais que tu ne fais pas de slash, Panthy, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de penser croche ' lol (t'inquiète, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire ')

(7)BL: Dragocus Malfoyus, espèce très rare de blondinet. Mature à l'âge de seize ans, il mange surtout du ragoût anglais et des tarte à la cerise. Généralement il partage son territoire avec le Harrycus Potterus, aussi vulgairement nommé Survivant qui est aussi son principal prédateur. Le Dragocus Malefoyus aime beaucoup l'obscurité et est ami des serpents, en général. Il musure entre 1m6 et 1m8 et à une longévité d'à peu près 100 ans. (Désolée, je sais pas pourquoi, je devait le mettre)(LOL!)

(8)BL: geeez ! C'est beaucoup !(NON!)

Je suis désolée mais le 8 va vraiment beaucoup tardé!

C'était panthere pour vous servir!


End file.
